Light Into Shadows
by Rehtse46
Summary: Esther finds out from a dusty old book that she needs to save the world from an evil demented snake, and his sidekick, a man who hides in the shadows. She sets of on many adventures, trying to recruit teammates along the way. Will she have a big enough army to defeat the shadows? Or will a distraction make her mess up her plans and everyone dies? T: violence/blood/partial nudity.
1. Chapter 1: Once There Was A Girl

**_Light into Shadows_**

**_A Super Smash Bros. Fanfic by Rehtse46_**

* * *

**Hey hey hey! Rehtse46 here with the first chapter of Light Into Shadows! This is my first fanfic, so no flaming! I hope you enjoy it, and here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Once There Was A Girl..._

_"When the moon and the star point to the rose, the darkness shall flee..."_ Sang Rosalina.

"I'm not sure this is the right thing, dear." T.M nervously said to Rosalina.

"You need not worry, T.M., for I bestowed a blessing on the baby." Rosalina said gently.

"I know, but still, anything could happen." T.M. protested. Rosalina laughed. "You worry too much." She pointed to the baby. "She is a healthy baby girl." Rosalina said.

Rosalina tapped her chin.

"Hmmm...what shall we name her?" Asked Rosalina.

"How about Doomed?" Asked T.M. sarcastically.

"She is not doomed!" Rosalina scolded.

The baby yawned. It opened it's eyes and looked around. She looked outside of the window in the igloo. (Yes, the baby was born in an igloo.) She saw a star in the nighttime skies. She pointed at it.

"Star." She said. "Star!" She shouted happily.

She laughed and clapped her hands. Rosalina's eyes lit up.

"That's it! I will name her Esther! It means star!" Rosalina said.

Esther laughed again. She crawled toward T.M. He backed away. On his face shown a look of horror. Rosalina sighed, and picked up the baby.

"You know she does not even know she has powers, right?" Rosalina asked T.M.

"Ummm...right...just making sure..." T.M. muttered.

"And, you will be taking care of her until she is four." She told him.

"Yeah...I know..." T.M. said tiredly.

"Good." Said Rosalina. She stood up, kissed the baby's head, and disappeared.

T.M. picked up Esther carefully, as if she was dynamite about to explode. Then he vanished. He appeared in a room with walls blood red. On one wall was a bunch of chains. On one of the other walls, a giant black portal. On one of the other walls, there was a giant purple portal. In the purple portal, was a bunch of goldfish swimming around, as if the purple portal was a giant fish tank. On the last wall, there was nothing, but in front of the wall there was a podium. There was no microphone on it, instead there was a small red button. T.M. put down Esther on cold stone floor.

"Make yourself at home." T.M. muttered.

He walked over to the podium, and slouched up against it. There he watched Esther carefully. Esther looked at him. She smiled. Then, she yawned, and fell asleep. Just then, a short, black haired man with dark brown eyes and a light blue jacket with jeans walked through the purple portal. He looked at Esther and smiled. Then he looked at T.M.

"So, this is my daughter?" He asked dryly.

"No, Mickey, you are adopting her." T.M. growled.

"Now?" Mickey asked.

"No, when she is four." T.M. said.

Mickey grinned again. He pulled out a light blue bottle full of a green liquid. T.M's eyes widened.

"Mickey..." T.M. warned.

Mickey woke up Esther. She looked at him and smiled. Mickey gave her the bottle. She looked at it, mesmerized. She laughed and opened it up. Then she drank it. Immediately, her facial features bubbled and swirled, and her whole body began to grow. In those few strange seconds, Esther had gone from her newborn state into being four years of age, and she fell to the ground, apparently fainted.

"Take her to her other house!" T.M. hissed at Mickey.

Mickey quickly picked up Esther and shoved her through the black portal. Mickey was about to go into the portal himself, but then T.M. stopped him.

"Make sure to bring her back here when she turns seven!" T.M. told him. Mickey nodded and stepped into the black portal.

Esther dropped down into the air to the world. From a distance, a young man and woman were watching the sky. Meanwhile, Esther was hurtling toward earth, with Mickey right behind her. Mickey looked at the family of three, and disappeared. Meanwhile, the family looked up at the sky.

"Hmm..." said the mom.

"Do you think I am crazy when I see a comet?"

"No, I see it too..." The father said.

The family, backed off, as Esther hit the ground. When the dust cleared, the family crept forward. Esther looked at them with a smile and said,

"Hi."

The moment after Esther said hi, the man and woman's hair became snakes and burst into flames. The color drained from their faces. Their eyes became blood red. From their mouths grew fangs, dripping with blood. Esther looked at them with wide eyes and screamed. They looked at her blankly, as if she wasn't there, but she could see them, her eyes widened with horror and shock.

"Shall we go home, dear?" The father asked the mother in a strange, robot sort of tone.

"Yes, let us go." The mother answered.

And so, they walked home... Strangely enough, leaving Esther in the dust.

Esther, though, did not want to be alone, even though they scared her. So, she walked after the family, until they reached a dinky little house in the middle of nowhere. The family walked in, but forgot to shut the door. Esther walked in with them. I guess you would expect a creepy house for creepy people. But, actually, the house looked normal. The mom and dad walked up a flight of stairs. Esther followed them. The family walked into a bedroom and shut the door. Esther walked into the room next to the family's bedroom and shut the door. She didn't lock it, but she didn't have to. The door suddenly clicked shut. Esther was locked in.

She was too tired to care, though. She looked around the room. The walls were light blue and there was a bed and a dim lamp. There was also a window. Esther flopped onto the bed, exhausted. She woke up to a door being opened and shut. She looked at her door.

_"Nope, not that one."_ she thought._ "The family probably left."_ she thought again.

She tiptoed to her door. It was surprisingly open. She walked down stairs, to eat breakfast. She looked in the freezer. Chocolate chip waffles and bacon was all she could see. There was a note attached to one of the boxes. It read:

_Dear Esther,_

_Soon, you be rid of this place, but for now, enjoy. (or try to)._

_Love, Mother_

After Esther finished her breakfast, she rested a bit. When she woke up, it was 11:10. She went downstairs into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. In it were loaves of Italian bread. She looked in the fridge. Salami and white american cheese. She made a sandwich and ate it. Then, she went to sleep again. When she woke up, she heard the front door open.

_"Oh no."_ she thought. _"The family is home!"_

Esther tiptoed to her bedroom door and peeked into the kitchen. Sure enough, the family was eating what looked like gray noodles in the shape of a... Brain. She realized what these monsters were.

_"Zombies."_

Esther swallowed a scream. She walked back into bed and cried silent tears the rest of the night. Esther woke up. She heard the door shut.

_"Wait a minute... didn't this just happen yesterday?"_ She thought.

She walked downstairs and looked in the freezer. Yep, chocolate waffles and bacon. Same as yesterday. Except, there was no note. She ate her breakfast. And went back to sleep. After Esther's slumber, she looked in the cabinets. Italian bread. She looked in the fridge. Salami and white american cheese.

_"What the..."_

She thought again. She ate her lunch, and then went back to sleep. She awoke and knew that the family was home. She quietly sighed and went back to sleep. This time she had a dream.

* * *

There were three boys and a girl. They were falling, falling into darkness. The oldest boy had short black hair, dark brown eyes, a light blue jacket that was stained with blood and he was holding out his hand to a boy who was unconscious. The boy had brown spiky hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a white X across it. His shirt was also stained with blood. He had red shorts on. The last boy looked like he was paralyzed. He had flat silver hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a silver T-shirt that had bloody slash marks over his chest and ripped jeans. The last person, the girl, was holding out her hand to the paralyzed boy and screaming,

"RIKU!"

The girl had auburn hair and caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a tan T-shirt and green shorts. She had a brown messenger bag , and she was holding it tightly, like she was fearing that she might lose it. Suddenly, they all looked toward the screen of the dream and said in a cold, creepy voice,

"THE WAR IS A BURDEN, WE MUST PAY!"

* * *

**Well well well! THAT ended at a cliff hanger, didn't it? I hope you read more of Light Into Shadows! I'll see you soon with another chapter from Light Into Shadows! See yaaa! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Capturing The Girl Who Chose

**Hey Hey Hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter from ****Light Into Shadows****. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to read my note at the bottom when you're finished with the chapter, because I have two special announcements to make!**

Chapter 2: Capturing The Girl Who Chose

Esther bolted upright in bed, sweat covering her skin. She started to sob. She wanted to run away, yet,

"Where would I go?" she thought.

She wiped away her tears and wondered.

"Who is my mother? Who is my father? Who am I? Why did that man with the black hair and the brown eyes, look so familiar? I have never seen that man. And...why did that girl... sort of look like me?"

With all these thoughts in her head, she prayed to her mother.

"Dear Mother, why do you ignore me? Show yourself! I want to see you,... talk to you! I want to get away from those... Those... ZOMBIES...That, that scare me! Do you even care about me, mother? If you do, tell me. Don't ignore me like I am invisible. TELL me. In person. Well... goodnight, then."

Esther laid her head down on her pillow. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Esther..." Esther sat up.

"Mother! Is that you?" Esther thought.

"Yes dear, it is me. Please, Esther, I love you. Very much. If I could let you out of this place, I would, but, I can't. I'm so sorry."

"Mother! What is your name? When will I see you? What do you look like? When will I be rid of this place? Will you talk to me every night? Oh, oh mother!"

"Slow down child! I can not tell you my name, nor can I tell you what I look like, but I can tell you this. When you are seven, you will see me, even though your father says that you won't, you will."

"Who is my father?"

"Ah, well, you will have to find that out when you are thirteen, dear. You will leave this place when you are seven. Please don't run away, dear, your father will take you away from here when you are, again, seven. As for talking to you every night, well, I can't."

"But what if I have another horrible dream?"

"You have to be brave, Esther, be brave...I love you... I care about you... I watch you every second of the day, with tears in my eyes... I so sorry... but i have to say...goodbye, Esther..."

"Goodbye, Mother..."

Esther laid her head down on her pillow, and fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

T.M. watched Esther sleeping from his magic black portal.

"That Rosalina..." He muttered.

He flew back to his home, a dark cloud in the sky. Mickey was there. He smiled at T.M. and said,

"So, how is little Esther?"

"Fine." T.M. growled.

"Rosalina sure loves her." Mickey said.

"That's no excuse. She disobeyed my orders. I told her not to talk to Esther. It's dangerous. Now Esther recognizes the sound of her voice." T.M. barked.

"Oh, you worry too much, T.M.! It will be fine!" Mickey laughed.

Then Mickey pulled out, from his pocket, that same light blue bottle full of green liquid that turned Esther four those years ago, and gave T.M. a sheepish grin.

"Mickey... No..." T.M. started to say, but Mickey interrupted him.

"C'mon T.M... It'll be fine...all I'm gonna do is give her the potion so she can turn seven and come here, and train up until she turns thirteen, fulfill the prophecy and blah blah blah, all that other stuff!"

Mickey protested.

"I don't want that little twerp around here any time soon!" T.M. grunted.

"Jeez, THAT'S why you don't want me to give her this potion? Sheesh! What kind of father are you, anyway?" Mickey asked, clearly angry.

"You don't understand. I do all this to protect her!" T.M. growled.

"Yeah,well, ever heard of an overprotective parent? I sure have." Mickey shot back.

T.M. didn't reply. T.M. looked at Mickey.

"Go then. If you are so sure, go." T.M. said coldly. Mickey sighed.

"I will." Mickey stepped through the black portal, and disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Esther woke up instead of looking at her bedroom walls, she was looking at a man who had black hair and brown eyes and slightly crooked grin. She immediately thought of that same man in her dream. Her eyes went wide and she started to scream but the man shushed her.

"Wait! Wait! Woah! Take it easy, Esther! I'm not going to hurt you!" Mickey shouted.

Esther looked at him with fear, but stopped screaming.

"There. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Mickey, and I am your father, okay?" Mickey said.

"You're my father? Really? Is that how you know my name?" Esther asked.

"Woah, slow down there, kid. First of all, I'm not your real father. I'm just going to be adopting you, 'k? And second, I know your name because your real father told me your name." Mickey told her.

"Oh." Said Esther, obviously disappointed.

"Is my real father dead?" Asked Esther.

"No, it's just too dangerous to know who your real father is right now." Said Mickey gently.

"When will I know who my real father is?" Asked Esther.

"You will know when you are thirteen." Mickey told her.

"Thirteen seems so far away." She said wistfully.

"Yes, it does," Mickey said as he pulled the light blue bottle full of green liquid inside.

"But it won't be with this." Mickey said as he handed the bottle to her.

She looked at it then looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do with it? Drink it?" She asked.

Mickey nodded.

"Should I trust this total stranger? But he looks so kind and familiar...but what if it's poison?" She looked at Mickey. He nodded and smiled at her. "What choice do I have? I don't want to live here anymore..." Esther thought.

She nodded and smiled back. Then she drank it. Just like the last time, her facial features and body changed, growing and maturing, and she almost immediately turned thirteen and fainted. Mickey looked at her one last time with a look of deep sympathy, and then vanished.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mickey appeared just as T.M. was getting his sack.

"Ready?" Mickey asked T.M.

"Ready." T.M. answered. T.M. disappeared. Mickey sighed.

"Why am I going through with this plan again?"

Mickey stepped into the purple portal and disappeared. Meanwhile, Esther was sound asleep in bed and T.M. was tiptoeing through the door. He had his sack slung over his shoulder. He got to her bed and looked at her face. She had long, straight, light brown hair and a small nose, the perfectly mature thirteen year old expected. She had a small mouth, too. T.M. carefully scooped her up and laid her in the sack.

"Ahhh...it feels great doing this again. Capturing people is my favorite hobby. It was also my brother's hobby. In fact, I think it ran in the family. 'Course my family is evil. Even though capturing your daughter isn't as much fun, it still brings me back to the good old days. And, it isn't as much fun when they're sleeping, either. Actually, I haven't captured anyone for a long time, so I'm probably rusty when it comes to capturing people when they're awake. I'm so glad Esther is asleep. Ahhh... this is easy..." T.M. thought.

He carefully made his way to the door.

Step.

Step.

SQUEAK!

The squeak that you heard was the floorboard's fault. Unfortunately, Esther was a light sleeper, and she woke up. Now, remember when T.M. was thinking,

"Ahhh...this is easy..."

Wrong. When T.M. heard that squeak, he cringed.

"Dang it!" He thought.

He looked into the bag with his blood-red eyes. He saw, staring back at him, was a pair of sea-green eyes. Esther started to scream. He dropped the bag and dug into his pockets.

"Gah! Where is my chloroform rag when I need it?!" T.M. thought.

Finally, he found it. He jumped in the bag, and put the rag over her mouth. She struggled, but, being the smart girl she was, held her breath. T.M. held her down though. Finally, Esther gasped. Then she fell asleep. T.M. let a a big sigh.

"Yep. I'm rusty all right. If my brothers saw me now they would laugh at me 'till they died. 'Course my brothers ALWAYS laughed at me, no matter what I did."

****Suddenly, the black portal appeared once again. T.M. stepped inside and disappeared.

**Well well well! I hope you liked that chapter, and, like I said before you read the chapter, I have two important announcements. One, I am excepting 'QAAWC',Questions And Answers With Characters. For those of you who have no idea whatsoever of what the heck I'm talking about, listen closely. You send one of my characters from the story, a question, by writing it to me in a review form. Then, I send a message back, except I'm talking as though the character that you send the message to is talking. Got it? See you soon with another chapter! Bye! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Triggered Vision

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter from ****_Shadows Into Light_****_. _****I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3: Triggered Vision

Esther opened an eye, looked around, and yawned. Suddenly she saw T.M. Both eyes were wide open as she leapt up, and charged toward T.M.'s surprised face.

"TAME THAT BEAST OF YOURS, MICKEY!" He shouted and backed against a wall.

Mickey caught Esther and held her back.

"NO! Let me, go! Stop! Let me go! Get off! Please!"

Esther shouted with tears in her eyes. She stopped moving and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Tie her to the chains on the wall! Now! Why do you think I put those there?!" T.M. screamed.

"Stop it! Go away!" Esther sobbed.

Mickey glared at T.M., and made the shooing motion with his hand. T.M. shook his head angrily.

"I am not going to be bossed around by a Dream Eater and a thirteen year old!"

T.M. glared back. Mickey winced when T.M. said the words 'Dream Eater'. Mickey stared at him coldly and said,

"You can leave now."

T.M. stared at him with a blank expression on his face, walked slowly into the purple portal and disappeared. Mickey shivered and had a sudden flashback. Suddenly, he wasn't holding Esther in the Portal Room anymore. He was in a room, looking at himself tied up with chains. He looking at something else like he wanted to slice the neck of whatever he was looking at. Next to him was an angry looking boy struggling to free himself out of his chains. He had flat silver hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a silver t-shirt, but it had so many slash marks through it that you could see his bloody abs. He was also wearing already ripped jeans. His face was full of bloody scars and slice marks. Next to him was a boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white X across it. Except, it was not white, it was red from all the blood dripping off of it. And then there was a girl to the left of the brown-haired boy. She had auburn hair and caramel-colored eyes. She was wearing a tan t-shirt and green shorts. She had her head hung and she was crying silently, and her tan shirt ripped so you could see her bloody stomach. A snake's tail was brushing up against her face.

"You thought you could escape me, you wretched Dream Eaters, didn't you? Well, now you're in my clutches!"

The angry looking boy looked at the snake hidden in the shadows.

"You better keep your bloody mouth shut, you here? And get your tail off of her, you beast!"

The girl looked at the angry looking boy with tears in her eyes.

"Stop, Riku, you're just making him angrier." she murmured, her voice barely a whisper.

The snake figure laughed a hissing laugh and emerged from the shadows. It was a snake all right. A big one, with human-like features. It had legs and and arms. It had green scales and glowing, piercing red eyes. When it smiled evilly at the girl it showed it's large, bloody fangs. It had bloody sharp claws. It was walking toward the girl and the girl was trying hard not to look at one bloody claw he lifted up her head and forced her to look at him.

"Luna, You are sadly, wrong. His pitiful taunts are no match for me."

He turned her head so she was facing Riku.

"Look at Riku, Luna, LOOk at him! he won't be able to protect you anymore! He is a bloody mess!"

Luna started to cry again, still silently.

"Stop it." The spiky haired boy said to the snake.

Mickey looked up at him.

"Yeah, pick on somebody your own size, you freak of nature."

Mickey glared at him with a look pure hatred. The spiky haired boy snickered, but quickly covered it up with a fake cough. Luna gave a small smile, and held her head low so the snake couldn't see her. Riku didn't do anything but glare angrily at the snake. The snake glared at the spiky haired boy and then at Mickey. He slithered up the the boy and looked him in the eye.

"So, Sor, you think this is funny, hmmm?" He said.

Sor shrugged. "If that's how you picture it, Bloody Snake, if that's how you picture it." He said calmly.

"You know, Blood," Mickey looked the the snake and smiled. "Can I call you that?"

"No." Bloody Snake growled.

"You know, Blood, you really think these chains can keep Riku from escaping? I mean, really? Its almost like you think that Riku's a wimp or something!" Mickey said rather loudly. Suddenly, Riku shouted,

"ROS!"

And he broke the chains. Before Bloody Snake could do anything, Riku shouted something else.

"The key unlocks the dragons wing so the Dream Eaters can march forth!"

There was a sudden burst of light when everyone's chains were broken. Something flew towards Riku and he caught it. It was a sword in the shape of a dragon's wing. Something flew towards Sor and he caught it. It was a sword in the shape of a key. Something flew towards Mickey and he caught it. It was a sword in the shape of a tiger's head. Three things flew toward Luna but, unfortunately, Bloody Snake grabbed the three items and narrowed his eyes at Luna.

"I'm not letting you have your bow, Luna! Or your messenger bag or your...stuffed bear?"

Bloody Snake looked at the black stuffed bear he was holding in his claws with a confused look on his face. Sor tried hard not to laugh. Mickey grinned. Even the Mickey in the flashback, despite all the horrible memories he just saw, grinned. Even Riku smiled a little. Luna looked at the stuffed bear with relief. Then she looked at Bloody Snake and smiled and said,

"Yes, my stuffed bear. And his name is," Then she shouted out it's name...

"ANUL!"

Suddenly, the cute, little black stuffed bear in Bloody Snake's claws transformed into a ferocious, red-eyed black bear. And did I mention it was huge? Bloody Snake roared and let go of it. Anul charged him and pounced.

"i won't let you get away with this!" shouted Bloody Snake.

He tossed Luna's bow and messenger bag out into the darkness that surrounded them. Luna screamed, "NO!" and dove after them. Seeing his master leave, the bear transformed back into a stuffed one and vanished. By that time Sor was running into the darkness and ready to jump himself when Bloody Snake reached over, screeched,

"you're not going anywhere without getting hurt!"

He slammed his head against the ground of darkness. Sor blacked out and fell head first into darkness. Riku ran after him but wasn't careful enough. Bloody Snake grabbed his head and whispered in his ear,

"There's no escape. I put a curse on you and Sor. The curse of UkiR."

Bloody Snake threw Riku of the edge and he fell head first into darkness. Mickey was running into the darkness when Bloody Snake lunged at him, but Mickey was too quick. He dodged Bloody Snake and jumped into darkness. The Mickey in the flashback felt like he was falling into darkness, just falling.

* * *

Suddenly, Mickey snapped out of it and was back in the portal room with Esther. She was still crying, as if Mickey never left. Mickey realized the flashback had drained all of his energy, and now he was extremely tired. So he curled up next to Esther and fell asleep, still feeling like he was falling, falling into darkness.

* * *

Esther yawned and woke up. Mickey was still sleeping, so she got up and looked around. She walked up to the black portal and was about to step in when she heard a voice say,

"Don't step in there."

She turned around and looked at the man who was looking at her.

"Are you... Mickey?" Esther asked him.

"Yep. That's me." Mickey yawned and stood up.

He pointed to the purple portal.

"This is where you should go." Mickey said.

She hesitated, then walked into the portal. She felt like she was stepping through Jell-o. There were goldfish swimming around her, but she just followed Mickey, who was right in front of her. Soon she was in a blank white room with nothing in it but a training dummy. Except, the training dummy looked like a demented snake. Esther looked at it and cringed.

"What kind of training dummy is THAT?" She asked Mickey.

"You're training dummy." Mickey answered. "Wait here." He walked to the far right wall and rapped his knuckles on it. Rap Rap Rap Rap Rap, Rap Rap Rap Rap Rap Rap, Rap, Rap, Rap, Rap, Rap. Then with a flash of light a golden door with golden light streamed out of it when Mickey opened it. Esther squinted and looked through the door, but she couldn't see anything with all the bright light. Mickey went in and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out with a golden sword. He closed the door and it disappeared. He handed the sword to Esther and told her this.

"Now we shall start your training."

Esther looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Um, training?"

Mickey sighed.

"Yes, training. I know, I know... You're probably going to ask why you would be training to fight anything." Esther nodded. Mickey continued.

"Well, Esther, you probably know by now that you're... How shall I put it... Not normal?" Mickey looked at her.

Esther raised her eyebrows.

"It depends what you mean by not normal."

Mickey didn't answer. Esther looked up at him to find he was staring at her sword. She looked at the flat, shiny blade of her sword and saw herself floating in air, but then being swallowed into darkness. Esther blacked out.

* * *

Mickey shook Esther awake.

"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Mickey shouted.

Esther bolted upright and punched Mickey in the face. Mickey stumbled and fell back. Esther stared at him then rushed up to him.

"Oh man! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I was half asleep! Sorry! Oh wow!" She said.

Mickey sat up. She saw a few drops of blood around his nose.

"I'm okay..." Mickey said.

She shivered. Mickey noticed. He looked at Esther with a concerned face.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

Esther shook her head.

"It's... It's... The sword..."

Mickey looked at the sword, then at Esther.

"What... What did you see?" Esther took a shaky breath. "I... I was falling and... Then... Darkness... Darkness, it swallowed me..." Esther said with her voice breaking.

Mickey said nothing, then got up.

"Get up." He ordered Esther.

Yet his eyes and his voice were kind. Esther got up. He looked straight into her eyes and said

"That's enough training for today."Esther stared at him.

"Um, I didn't do anything though." Mickey sighed and looked at the sword.

"Never look at the sword's blade." Then he said, "Follow me. I shall show you where you are to sleep."

"Why does everybody say, 'shall', around here?" Esther muttered.

He walked through the black portal that suddenly appeared and motioned Esther to follow him. Of course, she hesitated again, then walked into the portal. Immediately she felt sick and dizzy. She couldn't breath and her vision was hazy. Yet she still stumbled on, for a voice in her head whispered,

"You shall feel far worse pains beside this, my Esther..."

Esther kept walking forward.

"Mother?" She thought hazily. "Mother." She decided.

Soon she was in a room as big as Times Square. There was a gigantic cliff that only went up, no slant, and almost touched the ceiling. In that little gaping space between the tower and the ceiling, was a rusty old bell. Around the tower's bottom there was a moat dug out. Though except water that was supposed to be in it, there was lava. Then, Esther saw the weirdest thing that she ever saw. All around the walls, were doors. Small doors, big doors, tall doors, short doors, thin doors, and wide doors. The lowest door, a medium-sized door, an old wooden, plain door, had a plaque above it. Carved into the plaque was the word, Esther. Esther scowled at it and looked at the floor in embarrassment. It was WAY too girly, the way the letters curved and twisted, making it look like butterflies.

Then she noticed a dagger right by her feet. She shot a look out of the corner of her eye at Mickey he was looking at the ceiling, and he seemed to be...scolding it. She shook her head and thought, Man he is weird! She picked up the dagger and started to carve the letters off, occasionally shooting a glance at Mickey. Still scolding. When she was finished, she carved in new letters that said, Esther! :).

She grinned and placed the dagger on the floor. She looked at the spot where Mickey was and gasped. He was gone! Where is he? Panic set in. When suddenly, she heard a voice, sly and grim. "So... This is the mighty Esther. Shall we give you a girl scout badge for whittling?" Slowly, Esther turned around. The monster.

**Well well well! That was an interesting chapter. Remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! I'll see you soon with another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Story Time

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: Story Time

Esther could only stare at him for a second, mouth open with horror, before he snapped, and suddenly she was tied up on a chair in a room with only one, small, dim light bulb. Esther started to shout and scream, but stopped when the T.M flickered on the light bulb.

Click!

A blinding light shone in her eyes as she squinted to see T.M. He looked at her and whispered.

"No use, that screaming and shouting you're doing."

Esther stopped screaming. T.M. looked her in the eyes and said,

"Now, listen closely, it's time I told you a little bit of why, and how you are here."

He walked away for a few seconds and came back with a very old, dusty book. The title read, Zusom

Esther looked at it, confused. T.M. looked at her, then looked at the book title.

"Rosnglish. A different kind of language." He explained.

He blew dust of the book and opened it up. Then he pulled what looked like a pair of reading glasses and put them on. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Once upon a time-" "Wait wait... Hold on... Is this story gonna take long? Because these ropes aren't very comfortable you know." Esther interrupted.

T.M. glared at her.

"It will take longer if you don't keep your fat mouth shut!" Esther glared back but shut her mouth. T.M. started again.

"Once upon a time, there were two skel. Skel are the most evil thing you could think of back then. Now, at that time everyone knew that skel were extinct. The army destroyed them all. Or so they thought. Only two survived. A male and a female. They knew, in order to again have evil in the land, they would have to give birth.

"So they dug to the middle of the earth, were they lived in a house made of dirt by the lava sea. They had three sons. Victor the oldest, Levi the middle, and Jasper the youngest. They grew up. All the brothers hated their parents, and each other. They only agreed to kill their parents. So they did. Then, Levi and Jasper tried to kill Victor one night, but Victor already predicted what was going to happen. That same night, Victor dug a hole up to Earth. Victor decided to find a master who would teach him to be evil. Victor set out to Insemata, where Victor had heard of the evil Master Retsam.

Chapter 4: Story Time

Esther could only stare at him for a second, mouth open with horror, before he snapped, and suddenly she was tied up on a chair in a room with only one, small, dim light bulb. Esther started to shout and scream, but stopped when the T.M flickered on the light bulb.

Click!

A blinding light shone in her eyes as she squinted to see T.M. He looked at her and whispered.

"No use, that screaming and shouting you're doing."

Esther stopped screaming. T.M. looked her in the eyes and said,

"Now, listen closely, it's time I told you a little bit of why, and how you are here."

He walked away for a few seconds and came back with a very old, dusty book. The title read, Zusom

Esther looked at it, confused. T.M. looked at her, then looked at the book title.

"Rosnglish. A different kind of language." He explained.

He blew dust of the book and opened it up. Then he pulled what looked like a pair of reading glasses and put them on. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Once upon a time-" "Wait wait... Hold on... Is this story gonna take long? Because these ropes aren't very comfortable you know." Esther interrupted.

T.M. glared at her.

"It will take longer if you don't keep your fat mouth shut!" Esther glared back but shut her mouth. T.M. started again.

"Once upon a time, there were two skel. Skel are the most evil thing you could think of back then. Now, at that time everyone knew that skel were extinct. The army destroyed them all. Or so they thought. Only two survived. A male and a female. They knew, in order to again have evil in the land, they would have to give birth.

"So they dug to the middle of the earth, were they lived in a house made of dirt by the lava sea. They had three sons. Victor the oldest, Levi the middle, and Jasper the youngest. They grew up. All the brothers hated their parents, and each other. They only agreed to kill their parents. So they did. Then, Levi and Jasper tried to kill Victor one night, but Victor already predicted what was going to happen. That same night, Victor dug a hole up to Earth. Victor decided to find a master who would teach him to be evil. Victor set out to Insemata, where Victor had heard of the evil Master Retsam.

When Victor got there, Victor went straight to Master Retsam and bowed.

"Master Retsam, I wish to be your evil apprentice."

Master Retsam looked at him, then smiled coldly.

"Look into my eyes, skel."

Victor looked into Master Retsam's eyes and saw true evil. But he did not wince at the evil. Master Retsam knew he was the one, and said,

"Skel, go kill the man by the name, Ibonakanwibo."

Victor bowed and walked into the portal to take him to this man. The man was standing over a cliff with a spear in his hands, ready to kill Victor. Victor was also standing on a ledge. Victor pulled out his bow and arrow and prepared to kill the man. The man threw his spear. Victor let an arrow fly. The spear pierced through Victor's body and killed him. Victor screamed and fell off the cliff. The arrow pierced into the man's s skin and his heart exploded. Blood, dripping out of his chest, the man fell forward onto the ground. Coto's dead body hit the cavern ground with a thud. He lay there for days. And days. And days.

When finally, a goddess, who was watching him for days, took pity on him. She breathed life into his body. Victor was alive. Victor stood up and eyed her, and slowly took out his bow and arrow. The goddess watched him and said,

"I have just brought you back to life. Is this how you are going to repay me?"

"But...I'm evil..." Victor mumbled uncertainly.

The goddess put her hand on Victor's shoulder and asked,

"But are you really? Is that what you want to be? Evil? For the rest of your days?"

Victor put away his bow and arrow and looked at the ground.

"I...I...don't...know..." He muttered.

The goddess kept speaking.

"Look where evil has got you! Dead! At the bottom of a cavern!"

She didn't wait for a response. She made a portal with a wave of her hand, and walked into it. After a few seconds, she held out her hand through the portal, and motioned Victor to hold her hand, to come with her. Victor hesitated, then held out his hand and touched hers. Only for a few seconds, his touched hers, barely, when she tightened her grip and pulled him through the portal. As he got out, he found himself in a igloo.

Then he passed out. When he woke up, his face was cool and wet. He madly looked around. The goddess was sitting cross-legged by a fire, warming her hands. Beside her, was a wet towel, and Victor's bow and arrow.

"Now's my chance..." Victor thought.

He carefully and quietly, tiptoed over to his bow and arrow. He picked it up and aimed at the back of the goddess's head. But just as he was about to let the arrow fly, she spoke.

"Awake?"

Victor stared at her.

"Uh..."

She stood up and turned around. Now, Victor was unusually short, and the goddess was unusually tall, so she had to look down to look him in the eyes.

"Victor, how stupid do you think I am?" She asked.

"Uh..." Victor stammered.

"Mmmhmm. I thought so."

She turned around and sat down again. A few minutes of silence passed. Finally, the goddess patted the ground next to her, motioning Victor to sit next to her. Victor hesitated, then set his bow and arrow behind him, and walked forward sitting down next to her. At first they said nothing. Then, surprisingly, Victor was the first to speak.

"Um...goddess lady?"

"Oh! Yes, how rude of me! My name is Rosalina, dear."

She smiled at Victor.

"Uh... Yeah... Rosalina... I ... I don't recall telling you my name, but... You said it anyway..." Victor blushed.

"Oh, yes. I know a lot of things." Rosalina turned her head to face him and smiled warmly.

"Um... Yeah..." Victor mumbled.

A few more minutes of silence passed, and then suddenly Victor sighed loudly and stood up.

"Well... Thank you... For... Healing me... But... I... I really must be going... I... I need to see my master... My Master Retsam..." Victor mumbled.

Rosalina didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor made a portal with one of his hands.

"I'm leaving now." Victor informed Rosalina.

Rosalina still didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor put one leg through the portal.

"I'm going to go torture people and be evil and kill innocent children." He told her.

Rosalina STILL didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor stared at her. Rosalina finally turned around, and stared right back. A few minutes passed, when Rosalina spoke, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I thought you were going to leave. Am I, perhaps, misunderstanding you? Does, 'I'm leaving now', mean something else in Tmglish?"

Victor stared at her, but didn't speak.

"That IS your language, right? Or is their another language that skel speak?" Rosalina asked gently.

Victor gasped. With a wave of his hand the portal disappeared. He ran forward, grabbed Rosalina by the scruff of her aquamarine dress, and held her up high.

"Who told you I'm a skel?!" He half whispered, half screamed.

Rosalina calmly looked him in the eye and said,

"No one told me. Don't you remember? When we were back in the cavern's bottom, I made the portal and walked into it. Then I held out my hand, for you to take it, and you did, and I felt your hand. No flesh, no muscle,"

Victor blushed.

"And no veins. Just bones. That is the hand of a skel."

Victor set Rosalina down. Rosalina brushed herself off.

"Thank you." Rosalina spoke.

Victor sat down and stared at his hands. Rosalina watched him. Finally Victor looked at Rosalina.

"I don't want to be evil anymore. It's not worth it. I... Want to be... Good." He choked.

Rosalina pulled him up.

"Good. Now, come sit by the fire."

Rosalina steered him over to the fire and sat down, pulling Victor down with her. She turned her head to glance at Victor, then she gazed into the fire. Victor also gazed into the fire. Rosalina spoke.

"Victor, I read the fire, and it told me what I could not see in you. I now already now know your history, so I think I should tell you mine. When I was a little girl, on my 9th birthday, I got a telescope. I ran outside and set up my telescope. I peered into it, looking at the planets and the stars. But planets and stars was not the only thing I saw. I saw a tiny mushroom-shaped spaceship, and it was getting bigger by the second. Well, I was smart enough to grab my telescope and dive out of the way. The spaceship crashed into the ground, and, no, I don't know HOW my parents could NOT hear that noise. When the dust had cleared, I stood up, carefully walking toward the spaceship. I had only gone a few steps, when I saw a small starchild fly out of the wrecked spaceship. She flew down to me and started to cry. I asked her,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Anilasor, and I am a from a species known as the Lumas. I am trying to find my mama! I have been searching for days, but I can't find her anywhere! I miss her so much! And now my spaceship has crashed!"

And as Anilasor said that, she cried even harder. I wrapped my pinkie around Anilasor's only finger and whispered,

"Don't cry. I will help you find your mama. I will also help you repair your spaceship. See? Now there is no need to worry. Together, we WILL find your mama. I promise."

I walked into my house and went to the garage. I came back carrying armfuls of tools.

"I'm good at this kinda stuff, fixing and all that. Oh, and, my name is Rosalina." I informed Anilasor. For three days and three nights I tried to fix it. And, no, my parents did NOT know I was missing, apparently. Finally, I wiped the sweat of my forehead for what seemed like the millionth time, and said,

"Finished."

Anilasor didn't hear me. She was too busy snoring away. I shouted,

"ANILASOR!". She woke with a start.

"What? What? Oh...right...yeah, I'm awake. "

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, I fixed the spaceship."

Anilasor gazed at the spaceship.

"It looks good as new." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

She flew toward me and toppled me over.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried.

"You're... Welcome... Get... Off... Me!" I grinned, trying to shove her off me.

I stood up and walked toward the spaceship, got in, and saw that Anilasor was following. The spaceship hatch slowly closed. I stared at the large panel filled with rainbow colored buttons, some blinking, some not. I turned to Anilasor and asked,

"Uh... You DO know how to start this thing, don't you?"

Anilasor didn't seem to hear me. She just studied the buttons, muttering to herself "Hmmm... Yes... No... Maybe... So...OH!"

Suddenly she pushed a giant red button in the middle of the panel, and the spaceship started vibrating violently.

"A-a-a-n-n-n-i-i-i-l-l-l-a-a-a-s-s-s-o-o-o-r-r-r.. ." I stammered.

"W-w-w-o-o-o!" Anilasor whooped.

Suddenly, the spaceship shot into the night's sky. The vibrating stopped. Anilasor took the steering wheel and turned the ship around in a circle, looking for a planet. I pointed to one that looked like a giant ice ball.

"How about that one?" I asked her.

Anilasor nodded and said,

"Never searched there."

She steered the ship forward, toward the planet. Meanwhile, I was rubbing my stomach, moaning,

"Man! I forgot to bring food!" Anilasor glanced at me and said,

"There is a little hatch in the ceiling. When you find it, open it up and poke your head through it."

I stared at her.

"But-" She looked away from me.

"Do it." She said sternly.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a little hatch, just barely big enough to fit a head through. Luckily, I am a very tall person, and the spaceship was very tiny, so I could reach the hatch and twist it open. I poked my head through and stared at the starry sky. Suddenly, something whizzed by my head.

"What the-" I started to say.

Then another one whizzed passed. The next one that whizzed past I caught. It was a purple star. I thought it looked pretty, so I ducked down my head into the spaceship, and closed the hatch.

"Do we have something that I could catch these... Things... With?" I asked Anilasor.

"Yeah, we do, but I'm not gonna tell you where it is until you take a bite of that thing." She grinned.

"Wha-, What?" I spluttered.

"You heard me. Take a bite. Trust me." She gave me a puppy eyes look.

"Oh, come on, Anilasor, not the puppy eyes, please!" I half groaned half laughed.

She kept on giving me that stupid puppy eyes look so I said,

"Alright, alright! I'll take a bite. Just stop giving me that stupid look!" I laughed.

So I took a bite.

"Woah! This tastes like...honey!" I said, mouth full.

Anilasor nodded.

"That's what we luma's eat!" Anilasor said.

"Now I will show you where the net is." Anilasor said

She pushed a button on the control panel that had a label underneath it that read,

Autopilot

Then she flew to the back of the spaceship where their was a rusty old door. She turned the knob and opened the door. There, leaning on the dirty wall, there was a giant fishing net.

"Wow." I breathed in amazement.

Anilasor nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep. My pride and joy."

For moments, we both just stood there, looking at it in awe.

But then Anilasor asked,

"Well? Are we just going to stand here and starve to death or are we going to go get some food?"

I rubbed my rumbling stomach and said,

"Go get some food."

So I opened up the hatch and Anilasor flew through it. I poked my head through and we started to catch some food. When our net was full, I ducked my head under the hatch and Anilasor flew through it. We closed the hatch, and then we counted the star bits. (That's what Anilasor calls them.)

"64." Anilasor said.

"Sooo...what's half of 64?" I asked her.

"Uh... Um... Well... Uhhh... No idea." She answered.

I sighed.

"32."

"Oh. Right. Knew that. Just testing you." she said.

I rolled my eyes as I divided the star bits equally.

"There. Now, you eat those and I eat these. I made it so we have the same amount of food."

"Great! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Anilasor exclaimed, licking her lips.

And so we ate and ate and ate. And when we were done, we were very drowsy, because,as you know, rich food tends to do that to you. So we fell asleep, lying on the floor, Anilasor dreaming of her mama, and me, dreaming of the beautiful stars.

"Rosalina... Rosalina... Rosalina... ROSALINA!"

I sat upright and looked around. Anilasor was right in front of me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Geez man, do you have to wake me up so early? It's still dark out!"

Anilasor rolled her eyes.

"Were in space, dummy, it's always dark!"

"OOOOooooh." I yawned.

"Anyway, guess what! Were here!" Anilasor exclaimed.

I stood up and looked out the giant window above the control panel. Sure enough, we were flying right next to the giant ice ball planet. Anilasor took the wheel flew to the top of the planet. Then, she gently landed us on its surface. She opened the door on the far left side of the spaceship and flew down the stairs. I followed her, walking down the stairs. The moment my bare feet touched the ground, I cringed, thinking it was going to be cold. But, surprisingly, it was very warm. So, for the whole day we wandered around the planet, calling,

"Mama!"

But we couldn't find her.

Chapter 4: Story Time

Esther could only stare at him for a second, mouth open with horror, before he snapped, and suddenly she was tied up on a chair in a room with only one, small, dim light bulb. Esther started to shout and scream, but stopped when the T.M flickered on the light bulb.

Click!

A blinding light shone in her eyes as she squinted to see T.M. He looked at her and whispered.

"No use, that screaming and shouting you're doing."

Esther stopped screaming. T.M. looked her in the eyes and said,

"Now, listen closely, it's time I told you a little bit of why, and how you are here."

He walked away for a few seconds and came back with a very old, dusty book. The title read, Zusom

Esther looked at it, confused. T.M. looked at her, then looked at the book title.

"Rosnglish. A different kind of language." He explained.

He blew dust of the book and opened it up. Then he pulled what looked like a pair of reading glasses and put them on. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Once upon a time-" "Wait wait... Hold on... Is this story gonna take long? Because these ropes aren't very comfortable you know." Esther interrupted.

T.M. glared at her.

"It will take longer if you don't keep your fat mouth shut!" Esther glared back but shut her mouth. T.M. started again.

"Once upon a time, there were two skel. Skel are the most evil thing you could think of back then. Now, at that time everyone knew that skel were extinct. The army destroyed them all. Or so they thought. Only two survived. A male and a female. They knew, in order to again have evil in the land, they would have to give birth.

"So they dug to the middle of the earth, were they lived in a house made of dirt by the lava sea. They had three sons. Victor the oldest, Levi the middle, and Jasper the youngest. They grew up. All the brothers hated their parents, and each other. They only agreed to kill their parents. So they did. Then, Levi and Jasper tried to kill Victor one night, but Victor already predicted what was going to happen. That same night, Victor dug a hole up to Earth. Victor decided to find a master who would teach him to be evil. Victor set out to Insemata, where Victor had heard of the evil Master Retsam.

When Victor got there, Victor went straight to Master Retsam and bowed.

"Master Retsam, I wish to be your evil apprentice."

Master Retsam looked at him, then smiled coldly.

"Look into my eyes, skel."

Victor looked into Master Retsam's eyes and saw true evil. But he did not wince at the evil. Master Retsam knew he was the one, and said,

"Skel, go kill the man by the name, Ibonakanwibo."

Victor bowed and walked into the portal to take him to this man. The man was standing over a cliff with a spear in his hands, ready to kill Victor. Victor was also standing on a ledge. Victor pulled out his bow and arrow and prepared to kill the man. The man threw his spear. Victor let an arrow fly. The spear pierced through Victor's body and killed him. Victor screamed and fell off the cliff. The arrow pierced into the man's s skin and his heart exploded. Blood, dripping out of his chest, the man fell forward onto the ground. Coto's dead body hit the cavern ground with a thud. He lay there for days. And days. And days.

When finally, a goddess, who was watching him for days, took pity on him. She breathed life into his body. Victor was alive. Victor stood up and eyed her, and slowly took out his bow and arrow. The goddess watched him and said,

"I have just brought you back to life. Is this how you are going to repay me?"

"But...I'm evil..." Victor mumbled uncertainly.

The goddess put her hand on Victor's shoulder and asked,

"But are you really? Is that what you want to be? Evil? For the rest of your days?"

Victor put away his bow and arrow and looked at the ground.

"I...I...don't...know..." He muttered.

The goddess kept speaking.

"Look where evil has got you! Dead! At the bottom of a cavern!"

She didn't wait for a response. She made a portal with a wave of her hand, and walked into it. After a few seconds, she held out her hand through the portal, and motioned Victor to hold her hand, to come with her. Victor hesitated, then held out his hand and touched hers. Only for a few seconds, his touched hers, barely, when she tightened her grip and pulled him through the portal. As he got out, he found himself in a igloo.

Then he passed out. When he woke up, his face was cool and wet. He madly looked around. The goddess was sitting cross-legged by a fire, warming her hands. Beside her, was a wet towel, and Victor's bow and arrow.

"Now's my chance..." Victor thought.

He carefully and quietly, tiptoed over to his bow and arrow. He picked it up and aimed at the back of the goddess's head. But just as he was about to let the arrow fly, she spoke.

"Awake?"

Victor stared at her.

"Uh..."

She stood up and turned around. Now, Victor was unusually short, and the goddess was unusually tall, so she had to look down to look him in the eyes.

"Victor, how stupid do you think I am?" She asked.

"Uh..." Victor stammered.

"Mmmhmm. I thought so."

She turned around and sat down again. A few minutes of silence passed. Finally, the goddess patted the ground next to her, motioning Victor to sit next to her. Victor hesitated, then set his bow and arrow behind him, and walked forward sitting down next to her. At first they said nothing. Then, surprisingly, Victor was the first to speak.

"Um...goddess lady?"

"Oh! Yes, how rude of me! My name is Rosalina, dear."

She smiled at Victor.

"Uh... Yeah... Rosalina... I ... I don't recall telling you my name, but... You said it anyway..." Victor blushed.

"Oh, yes. I know a lot of things." Rosalina turned her head to face him and smiled warmly.

"Um... Yeah..." Victor mumbled.

A few more minutes of silence passed, and then suddenly Victor sighed loudly and stood up.

"Well... Thank you... For... Healing me... But... I... I really must be going... I... I need to see my master... My Master Retsam..." Victor mumbled.

Rosalina didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor made a portal with one of his hands.

"I'm leaving now." Victor informed Rosalina.

Rosalina still didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor put one leg through the portal.

"I'm going to go torture people and be evil and kill innocent children." He told her.

Rosalina STILL didn't turn around.

"Ok." She said simply.

Victor stared at her. Rosalina finally turned around, and stared right back. A few minutes passed, when Rosalina spoke, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I thought you were going to leave. Am I, perhaps, misunderstanding you? Does, 'I'm leaving now', mean something else in Tmglish?"

Victor stared at her, but didn't speak.

"That IS your language, right? Or is their another language that skel speak?" Rosalina asked gently.

Victor gasped. With a wave of his hand the portal disappeared. He ran forward, grabbed Rosalina by the scruff of her aquamarine dress, and held her up high.

"Who told you I'm a skel?!" He half whispered, half screamed.

Rosalina calmly looked him in the eye and said,

"No one told me. Don't you remember? When we were back in the cavern's bottom, I made the portal and walked into it. Then I held out my hand, for you to take it, and you did, and I felt your hand. No flesh, no muscle,"

Victor blushed.

"And no veins. Just bones. That is the hand of a skel."

Victor set Rosalina down. Rosalina brushed herself off.

"Thank you." Rosalina spoke.

Victor sat down and stared at his hands. Rosalina watched him. Finally Victor looked at Rosalina.

"I don't want to be evil anymore. It's not worth it. I... Want to be... Good." He choked.

Rosalina pulled him up.

"Good. Now, come sit by the fire."

Rosalina steered him over to the fire and sat down, pulling Victor down with her. She turned her head to glance at Victor, then she gazed into the fire. Victor also gazed into the fire. Rosalina spoke.

"Victor, I read the fire, and it told me what I could not see in you. I now already now know your history, so I think I should tell you mine. When I was a little girl, on my 9th birthday, I got a telescope. I ran outside and set up my telescope. I peered into it, looking at the planets and the stars. But planets and stars was not the only thing I saw. I saw a tiny mushroom-shaped spaceship, and it was getting bigger by the second. Well, I was smart enough to grab my telescope and dive out of the way. The spaceship crashed into the ground, and, no, I don't know HOW my parents could NOT hear that noise. When the dust had cleared, I stood up, carefully walking toward the spaceship. I had only gone a few steps, when I saw a small starchild fly out of the wrecked spaceship. She flew down to me and started to cry. I asked her,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Anilasor, and I am a from a species known as the Lumas. I am trying to find my mama! I have been searching for days, but I can't find her anywhere! I miss her so much! And now my spaceship has crashed!"

And as Anilasor said that, she cried even harder. I wrapped my pinkie around Anilasor's only finger and whispered,

"Don't cry. I will help you find your mama. I will also help you repair your spaceship. See? Now there is no need to worry. Together, we WILL find your mama. I promise."

I walked into my house and went to the garage. I came back carrying armfuls of tools.

"I'm good at this kinda stuff, fixing and all that. Oh, and, my name is Rosalina." I informed Anilasor. For three days and three nights I tried to fix it. And, no, my parents did NOT know I was missing, apparently. Finally, I wiped the sweat of my forehead for what seemed like the millionth time, and said,

"Finished."

Anilasor didn't hear me. She was too busy snoring away. I shouted,

"ANILASOR!". She woke with a start.

"What? What? Oh...right...yeah, I'm awake. "

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, I fixed the spaceship."

Anilasor gazed at the spaceship.

"It looks good as new." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

She flew toward me and toppled me over.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried.

"You're... Welcome... Get... Off... Me!" I grinned, trying to shove her off me.

I stood up and walked toward the spaceship, got in, and saw that Anilasor was following. The spaceship hatch slowly closed. I stared at the large panel filled with rainbow colored buttons, some blinking, some not. I turned to Anilasor and asked,

"Uh... You DO know how to start this thing, don't you?"

Anilasor didn't seem to hear me. She just studied the buttons, muttering to herself "Hmmm... Yes... No... Maybe... So...OH!"

Suddenly she pushed a giant red button in the middle of the panel, and the spaceship started vibrating violently.

"A-a-a-n-n-n-i-i-i-l-l-l-a-a-a-s-s-s-o-o-o-r-r-r.. ." I stammered.

"W-w-w-o-o-o!" Anilasor whooped.

Suddenly, the spaceship shot into the night's sky. The vibrating stopped. Anilasor took the steering wheel and turned the ship around in a circle, looking for a planet. I pointed to one that looked like a giant ice ball.

"How about that one?" I asked her.

Anilasor nodded and said,

"Never searched there."

She steered the ship forward, toward the planet. Meanwhile, I was rubbing my stomach, moaning,

"Man! I forgot to bring food!" Anilasor glanced at me and said,

"There is a little hatch in the ceiling. When you find it, open it up and poke your head through it."

I stared at her.

"But-" She looked away from me.

"Do it." She said sternly.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a little hatch, just barely big enough to fit a head through. Luckily, I am a very tall person, and the spaceship was very tiny, so I could reach the hatch and twist it open. I poked my head through and stared at the starry sky. Suddenly, something whizzed by my head.

"What the-" I started to say.

Then another one whizzed passed. The next one that whizzed past I caught. It was a purple star. I thought it looked pretty, so I ducked down my head into the spaceship, and closed the hatch.

"Do we have something that I could catch these... Things... With?" I asked Anilasor.

"Yeah, we do, but I'm not gonna tell you where it is until you take a bite of that thing." She grinned.

"Wha-, What?" I spluttered.

"You heard me. Take a bite. Trust me." She gave me a puppy eyes look.

"Oh, come on, Anilasor, not the puppy eyes, please!" I half groaned half laughed.

She kept on giving me that stupid puppy eyes look so I said,

"Alright, alright! I'll take a bite. Just stop giving me that stupid look!" I laughed.

So I took a bite.

"Woah! This tastes like...honey!" I said, mouth full.

Anilasor nodded.

"That's what we luma's eat!" Anilasor said.

"Now I will show you where the net is." Anilasor said

She pushed a button on the control panel that had a label underneath it that read,

Autopilot

Then she flew to the back of the spaceship where their was a rusty old door. She turned the knob and opened the door. There, leaning on the dirty wall, there was a giant fishing net.

"Wow." I breathed in amazement.

Anilasor nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep. My pride and joy."

For moments, we both just stood there, looking at it in awe.

But then Anilasor asked,

"Well? Are we just going to stand here and starve to death or are we going to go get some food?"

I rubbed my rumbling stomach and said,

"Go get some food."

So I opened up the hatch and Anilasor flew through it. I poked my head through and we started to catch some food. When our net was full, I ducked my head under the hatch and Anilasor flew through it. We closed the hatch, and then we counted the star bits. (That's what Anilasor calls them.)

"64." Anilasor said.

"Sooo...what's half of 64?" I asked her.

"Uh... Um... Well... Uhhh... No idea." She answered.

I sighed.

"32."

"Oh. Right. Knew that. Just testing you." she said.

I rolled my eyes as I divided the star bits equally.

"There. Now, you eat those and I eat these. I made it so we have the same amount of food."

"Great! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Anilasor exclaimed, licking her lips.

And so we ate and ate and ate. And when we were done, we were very drowsy, because,as you know, rich food tends to do that to you. So we fell asleep, lying on the floor, Anilasor dreaming of her mama, and me, dreaming of the beautiful stars.

"Rosalina... Rosalina... Rosalina... ROSALINA!"

I sat upright and looked around. Anilasor was right in front of me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Geez man, do you have to wake me up so early? It's still dark out!"

Anilasor rolled her eyes.

"Were in space, dummy, it's always dark!"

"OOOOooooh." I yawned.

"Anyway, guess what! Were here!" Anilasor exclaimed.

I stood up and looked out the giant window above the control panel. Sure enough, we were flying right next to the giant ice ball planet. Anilasor took the wheel flew to the top of the planet. Then, she gently landed us on its surface. She opened the door on the far left side of the spaceship and flew down the stairs. I followed her, walking down the stairs. The moment my bare feet touched the ground, I cringed, thinking it was going to be cold. But, surprisingly, it was very warm. So, for the whole day we wandered around the planet, calling,

"Mama!"

But we couldn't find her.

So, we decided to try again tomorrow.

But just as we were crawling in our sleeping bags,

So, we decided to try again tomorrow.

But just as we were crawling in our sleeping bags,

**Well well well! That was certainly interesting! Remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! I'll see you soon with another chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: What happened

Rosalina stopped telling her story for a moment.

"What? What happened?" Victor asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, the story! Sorry, lost in thought their for a moment." Rosalina murmured.

She cleared her throat.

"Well then, I suppose you would like to hear the rest of the story?"

Victor nodded vigorously.

"Alright then, here it goes."

"This giant human-like bloody snake jumped out of one of the craters right next to us. I started to scream, and then so did Anilasor. The thing ran towards us, grabbed Anilasor, and threw her into the crater. Then it took out a bloody sword, and...I don't remember..."

Rosalina trailed off.

"Well, you must have gotten away somehow, because you're still here now." Victor said.

"Yeah...I never saw Anilasor again though. I...I still don't understand why she didn't just fly out of the crater." Rosalina wondered.

Rosalina looked at Victor. He didn't look back.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Rosalina said sympathetically.

"It...It's just...The snake thing that you described...That was my brother, Levi. But...I never knew he was that evil. And...And bloody." Victor shook his head in amazement and horror.

"That's ok. I don't care how you're related, I just care about you. I know! Let's give you a new name. That way you won't even feel related to that horrible beast." Rosalina said.

"Great idea. Hmmm... how about T.M.?" Victor asked.

"T.M.? Where did you get that from?" Rosalina asked

"Well, you how our skel language is called tmglish? T. ?" Victor said.

"Ohhh! Great name! Now, do you feel any different?" Rosalina asked.

"I feel...stronger." T.M. said

"Perfect! Now, let's get on with your training!" Rosalina clapped her hands.

"T-T-training? You never said anything about training." T.M. said nervously.

"Yes,well, I was telling the story of my childhood, I didn't have time to tell you that you were getting trained." Rosalina informed him.

And so, for 3 years Rosalina trained T.M. to be good and to use his weapons better. Over those years, Rosalina and T.M. started to fall in love with each other. They talked about their feelings. They eventually did marry, and after the wedding they went to the home T.M. had built for himself before he went to Master Retsam, in case he needed a home. There he and Rosalina met Mickey, a young man who had appeared out of nowhere. Mickey told his story, and how the demented snake now calls himself Bloody Snake. He told them how he had fallen out of the sky, and right before hitting the grounds of nowhere, everyone around him, self included, teleported. He said that he traveled here, for some weird reason, and he has no idea where his friends are. T.M. and Rosalina talked about this problem, and eventually agreed that Mickey could stay as long as he needs. Over time, Mickey,T.M., and Rosalina became friends. Rosalina and talked yet again, and decided to have a child. That child's name was Esther-"

"Woah woah woah...WOAH! Hold it! Backspace! Rewind!" Esther interrupted.

"Yes?" T.M. asked clearly annoyed.

"You just said my name. MY NAME. Which means I am your-" Esther exclaimed.

"If you will LET me, I think I could keep telling the story." T.M. interrupted angrily.

"Now then...*ahem*...-name was Esther. As soon as she was born, T.M. knew something was wrong. The child looked exactly as the prophecies foretold. T.M. thought this was a dangerous sign, but Roslina thought nothing of it. The child grew up, and knew that she had to defeat the shadows in the world so that light could come through. Though she also knew she couldn't do it alone. So she gathered a group of loyal warriors, and set out to meet her destiny. The End." T.M. finished reading.

Esther didn't say anything.

Neither did T.M.

But then Esther finally spoke.

"So, lemme get this straight, I have to save the world from this psycho snake dude? Is that my life's goal?" Esther asked skeptically.

"Hey, I don't like the prophecies either, ok? I didn't write this!" T.M. said.

"Annnd... you're my father?" Esther asked, tilting her head at him.

T.M. nodded.

"Hmph! Some father! Capturing me and tying me to a chair!" Esther snorted without humor.

"Hey! I am overprotective, okay? I know that!" T.M. glared at her.

"Overprotective. Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, T.M." Esther rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, and, from now on, you have to call me father, hear?" T.M. said.

"Whatever you say, father." Esther rolled her eyes again.

T.M. snapped his fingers.

The chair and the ropes disappeared. Esther fell to the floor.

"Thanks. Though you could have given me a warning, you know." Esther harumphed , massaging her chest.

"Oh, get up you weakling, you have training to do." T.M. grinned.

Esther laughed and stood up.

T.M. snapped his fingers and they appeared in his portal room. Mickey was waiting for them.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Mickey asked.

T.M. and Esther looked at each other and grinned.

"We were just chillin." Esther grinned.

"You were just...oh." Mickey said, looking from T.M. to Esther.

"Now...back to business. Mickey, get out that potion." T.M. said.

"What? I don't need to grow any older!" Esther groaned.

"No, you don't. But, you do need three years of training." Mickey informed her.

"WHAT? That's gonna take...well...three years!" Esther moaned.

"Yeah, but not with this." Mickey took out a green bottle with light blue liquid inside.

"This potion has three years of training in it. But, you don't age, and it only takes one second." Mickey said.

"Wow. Sounds good to me!" Esther nodded.

She took the bottle and drank it.

Immediately, she disappeared.

A second later, she reappeared.

She was buffer, and she started to run around the room. She was faster.

T.M. and Mickey stared at her in awe.

Esther looked at them.

"What? What is it? Do I look hot? Please say yes!" Esther pleaded.

T.M. was the first to speak.

"Wow...you are really muscular."

Then Mickey.

"Yeah...and fast."

T.M. and Mickey looked at each other and nodded.

"Perfect warrior." They said at the same time.

Esther grinned.

"Now, Mickey, you're going to go with Esther on her little recruiting adventure. Rosalina left me instructions on where to go first...let's see here...says here...go to...her sister's son...Burn...and then to her other son...Freeze. And then go to her sister herself. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention...a little warning note...Burn doesn't really like visitors. He has ways of...greeting them." T.M. said, while scanning Rosalina's note.

"By the way T.M., when am I going to see my mother?" Esther asked.

"Hmmm?Mmm...Soon." T.M. muttered, still scanning Rosalina's note.

Esther rolled her eyes and took out her sword.

Mickey took out his.

****"Let's go." They said in unison.

**Well well well! Sorry bout' the short chapter, but I was running out of things for them to say. Anyway, don't forget: QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! See you soon with another chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting With Burn

**Hey hey hey! This is Rehtse46 with another chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6: Meeting With Burn

Mickey and Esther flew off into the distance, getting farther away from the Dark Cloud, until it was no longer seen.

"Where are we heading?" Esther yelled over the roar of the wind.

"The Lut Desert in Iran!" Mickey yelled back.

"Why are we flying there? We could just teleport!" Esther yelled.

"We can't teleport to places unfamiliar to us!" Mickey yelled back.

For three days they flew, only stopping to eat, and drink. And at night they would find a place to rest. Finally, they reached the desert and landed on solid ground.

Esther got on her hands and knees and kissed the ground.

"Esther, we landed on ground every night for three days. Plus, this is a desert." Mickey informed her.

Esther kept on kissing the ground.

"It's sand." Mickey said.

Esther lept up and started to wipe her mouth vigorously.

Mickey started to laugh.

"Hey!" Esther protested.

But pretty soon, she started to laugh to.

"Anyway, where is Burn's little welcoming party?" Asked Esther, when she stopped laughing.

"Dunno...I think we should walk around a little bit." Mickey said, when he too had stopped laughing.

So they walked around for about 30 minutes.

"You know, maybe we should stop for a mo-" Esther started to say.

But she was interrupted, for the ground underneath them suddenly disappeared.

"AHHHH!" Mickey and Esther shouted, as they fell, down,down,down, deeper and deeper, and deeper, until finally,...

CLANG!

They hit the bottom of a giant metal cage.

Around them, was a giant room, with red walls, carpet, and ceiling. A giant throne was against the front wall. It was covered completely with red. Two lava waterfalls were to the left and right of the throne. In the throne was a short and fat man. His hair was not hair, but instead it was red and orange flames. He had large black eyes, and a big fat red nose. He had wide thin red lips, that never smiled. Around him, hundreds of mini hims were cheering.

"Wonderful. This exactly how I wanted to die. Some guy with a big nose kills me." Esther groaned.

"Don't anger him. He has a temper. A bad one." Mickey grumbled.

The cheering suddenly stopped.

The man got up from his throne and walked over to the cage. He walked over to Esther and looked deep into her eyes.

"Careful, girlie, or I might have to ruin that pretty face of yours." He said quietly.

"I'll try to remember that next time." Esther narrowed her eyes at him.

He turned around and walked back to his throne.

Silence.

Then he spoke.

"Well well well...who did I catch romping over my territory?"

"How were we supposed to know that was your territory? We couldn't see any sign of it!" Esther protested.

He ignored her.

"It's my annoying cousin whom I've never met and...who are you?" He asked Mickey.

"I am Mickey. A close friend of your aunt, Rosalina." Mickey said.

"Hmmm...state your reason of being in my territory." Burn said.

"Well, we need your help. We are recruiting warriors. There is a war going on." Mickey said.

"Hmmm...let me think about it...well...what's in it for me?"

Esther laughed in an unfriendly way.

"Excuse me?"

Burn raised an eyebrow.

"You may have not heard me correctly. What is in it for ME?" Burn asked loudly.

"Uh...well...nothing?" Mickey said timidly.

"Then no." Burn said.

"Oh, come on! Have a heart!" Esther protested.

"No. I never have, I never will." Burn said.

Suddenly, a giant screen appeared on the far right wall.

Freeze's head appeared in it.

He had a long head with a pointy chin. His skin looked like it was frozen. He had icy blue eyes, yet they had a friendly sparkle in them. He had a long thin nose, and a wide smile, with teeth as white as a fresh blanket of snow.

"The girl's right, Burn...have a heart!" Freeze cackled.

Burn eyes grew wide with anger.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO THIS CONVERSATION THE WHOLE TIME?!" Burn roared.

"Well...maybe...of course!" Freeze was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Hello? We're still here!" Esther said impatiently.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, yes, of course! We will be glad to join you!" Freeze cried.

"WE?! No no no! More like YOU, brother!" Burn growled.

"Now, now, Burn, you will join, or I will call mother!" Freeze smiled.

Silence.

Then Burn spoke, so quiet, you had to lean in to hear him.

"You wouldn't." Burn whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"I most certainly would!" Freeze cried.

More silence.

Then...

"Alright alright! I'll...join." Burn grumbled.

Freeze clapped his hands.

"Great! Now...can someone let us out of here? Not a big fan of being caged up!" Esther said.

"Right...Oscar! Unlock the cage." Burn commanded reluctantly.

A mini him/Oscar walked forward and unlocked the cage.

Esther and Mickey walked out.

Esther started to stretch as Mickey said,

"Thank you."

" Whatever. You will stay for the night. Then you will leave. Notify us when the war is." Burn said in a bored voice.

"Russell! Show these...guests...to their rooms." Burn said forcefully.

Another mini him/Russell walked to the far left of the room and waved his hand in front of the wall.

Instantly, the wall disappeared, and in front of them was a tiny room with two small beds.

"Room." Russell squeaked.

When Esther got into bed that night, the pillow and blanket were abnormally warm. Esther groaned.

"Does everything have to be either warm or hot in this place?" She asked herself.

In the other bed, Mickey overheard her.

"Well, this is Burn's fortress. He does like warm and hot things. Unlike his brother, Freeze, who likes things to be cool and cold."

"Yeah, where's the third brother, Room Temperature?" Esther laughed.

Mickey laughed too.

When they had stopped laughing, Esther asked,

"So, Mickey, where are we heading tomorrow?"

"The Kapok Tree in the Amazon Rain forest. Mother Nature lives at the very top of it." Mickey said.

"And she's friendly with visitors, right?" Esther asked skeptically.

"Yes, Esther, she's friendly with visitors. Just...be polite ok? She likes people with manners." Mickey warned her.

"Alright alright..." Esther rolled her eyes, knowing that Mickey couldn't see her.

"Now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Mickey said tiredly.

"Alright then...night Mickey." Esther yawned.

"Good night, Esther." Mickey said, as he buried his face in the pillow.

And they both fell asleep.

Esther, dreaming of a cool pillow and cool sheets,

**and Mickey, dreaming of his friends, Riku, Sor, and Luna, laughing as S**

Chapter 6: Meeting With Burn

Mickey and Esther flew off into the distance, getting farther away from the Dark Cloud, until it was no longer seen.

"Where are we heading?" Esther yelled over the roar of the wind.

"The Lut Desert in Iran!" Mickey yelled back.

"Why are we flying there? We could just teleport!" Esther yelled.

"We can't teleport to places unfamiliar to us!" Mickey yelled back.

For three days they flew, only stopping to eat, and drink. And at night they would find a place to rest. Finally, they reached the desert and landed on solid ground.

Esther got on her hands and knees and kissed the ground.

"Esther, we landed on ground every night for three days. Plus, this is a desert." Mickey informed her.

Esther kept on kissing the ground.

"It's sand." Mickey said.

Esther lept up and started to wipe her mouth vigorously.

Mickey started to laugh.

"Hey!" Esther protested.

But pretty soon, she started to laugh to.

"Anyway, where is Burn's little welcoming party?" Asked Esther, when she stopped laughing.

"Dunno...I think we should walk around a little bit." Mickey said, when he too had stopped laughing.

So they walked around for about 30 minutes.

"You know, maybe we should stop for a mo-" Esther started to say.

But she was interrupted, for the ground underneath them suddenly disappeared.

"AHHHH!" Mickey and Esther shouted, as they fell, down,down,down, deeper and deeper, and deeper, until finally,...

CLANG!

They hit the bottom of a giant metal cage.

Around them, was a giant room, with red walls, carpet, and ceiling. A giant throne was against the front wall. It was covered completely with red. Two lava waterfalls were to the left and right of the throne. In the throne was a short and fat man. His hair was not hair, but instead it was red and orange flames. He had large black eyes, and a big fat red nose. He had wide thin red lips, that never smiled. Around him, hundreds of mini hims were cheering.

"Wonderful. This exactly how I wanted to die. Some guy with a big nose kills me." Esther groaned.

"Don't anger him. He has a temper. A bad one." Mickey grumbled.

The cheering suddenly stopped.

The man got up from his throne and walked over to the cage. He walked over to Esther and looked deep into her eyes.

"Careful, girlie, or I might have to ruin that pretty face of yours." He said quietly.

"I'll try to remember that next time." Esther narrowed her eyes at him.

He turned around and walked back to his throne.

Silence.

Then he spoke.

"Well well well...who did I catch romping over my territory?"

"How were we supposed to know that was your territory? We couldn't see any sign of it!" Esther protested.

He ignored her.

"It's my annoying cousin whom I've never met and...who are you?" He asked Mickey.

"I am Mickey. A close friend of your aunt, Rosalina." Mickey said.

"Hmmm...state your reason of being in my territory." Burn said.

"Well, we need your help. We are recruiting warriors. There is a war going on." Mickey said.

"Hmmm...let me think about it...well...what's in it for me?"

Esther laughed in an unfriendly way.

"Excuse me?"

Burn raised an eyebrow.

"You may have not heard me correctly. What is in it for ME?" Burn asked loudly.

"Uh...well...nothing?" Mickey said timidly.

"Then no." Burn said.

"Oh, come on! Have a heart!" Esther protested.

"No. I never have, I never will." Burn said.

Suddenly, a giant screen appeared on the far right wall.

Freeze's head appeared in it.

He had a long head with a pointy chin. His skin looked like it was frozen. He had icy blue eyes, yet they had a friendly sparkle in them. He had a long thin nose, and a wide smile, with teeth as white as a fresh blanket of snow.

"The girl's right, Burn...have a heart!" Freeze cackled.

Burn eyes grew wide with anger.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO THIS CONVERSATION THE WHOLE TIME?!" Burn roared.

"Well...maybe...of course!" Freeze was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Hello? We're still here!" Esther said impatiently.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, yes, of course! We will be glad to join you!" Freeze cried.

"WE?! No no no! More like YOU, brother!" Burn growled.

"Now, now, Burn, you will join, or I will call mother!" Freeze smiled.

Silence.

Then Burn spoke, so quiet, you had to lean in to hear him.

"You wouldn't." Burn whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"I most certainly would!" Freeze cried.

More silence.

Then...

"Alright alright! I'll...join." Burn grumbled.

Freeze clapped his hands.

"Great! Now...can someone let us out of here? Not a big fan of being caged up!" Esther said.

"Right...Oscar! Unlock the cage." Burn commanded reluctantly.

A mini him/Oscar walked forward and unlocked the cage.

Esther and Mickey walked out.

Esther started to stretch as Mickey said,

"Thank you."

" Whatever. You will stay for the night. Then you will leave. Notify us when the war is." Burn said in a bored voice.

"Russell! Show these...guests...to their rooms." Burn said forcefully.

Another mini him/Russell walked to the far left of the room and waved his hand in front of the wall.

Instantly, the wall disappeared, and in front of them was a tiny room with two small beds.

"Room." Russell squeaked.

When Esther got into bed that night, the pillow and blanket were abnormally warm. Esther groaned.

"Does everything have to be either warm or hot in this place?" She asked herself.

In the other bed, Mickey overheard her.

"Well, this is Burn's fortress. He does like warm and hot things. Unlike his brother, Freeze, who likes things to be cool and cold."

"Yeah, where's the third brother, Room Temperature?" Esther laughed.

Mickey laughed too.

When they had stopped laughing, Esther asked,

"So, Mickey, where are we heading tomorrow?"

"The Kapok Tree in the Amazon Rain forest. Mother Nature lives at the very top of it." Mickey said.

"And she's friendly with visitors, right?" Esther asked skeptically.

"Yes, Esther, she's friendly with visitors. Just...be polite ok? She likes people with manners." Mickey warned her.

"Alright alright..." Esther rolled her eyes, knowing that Mickey couldn't see her.

"Now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Mickey said tiredly.

"Alright then...night Mickey." Esther yawned.

"Good night, Esther." Mickey said, as he buried his face in the pillow.

And they both fell asleep.

Esther, dreaming of a cool pillow and cool sheets,

****and Mickey, dreaming of his friends, Riku, Sor, and Luna, laughing as Sor told a lame joke.

**Well well well! Sorry about the short chapter. Remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! See you soon with another chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Meeting With Three Sisters

**Hey hey hey! Rehtse46 here with another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7: A Meeting With Three Sisters

That morning, Esther and Mickey got ready to go. They said goodbye, Esther's a bit reluctantly, and flew up the hole they had fallen through.

A few days later, they reached Mother Nature's tree.

"Let's climb it, so we don't just fly in her fortress and scare her." Mickey told Esther.

"Agreed." Esther nodded.

So for three hours, they climbed the giant tree.

When they got to the top, Esther fainted.

Mickey dragged her through the leaf-made gate, and knocked on the door of a tiny, yet cozy-looking, again, leaf-made house.

The door creaked open, a short, plump woman walked out, and timidly said,

"Yes? Who is it?"

She was wearing a leaf-green dress, with a gardening hat, put Mickey could still see black hair with streaks of gray. She had big, kind green eyes, with a tiny mouth that had a tiny smile.

When she saw how tired Mickey was, and she saw Esther, lying fainted, right next to him she exclaimed,

"Oh! Oh! You poor dears! Please, come in! Come in!"

Mickey dragged Esther into the living room, picked her up, set her in a chair, and flopped himself onto a chair as well.

"Thank...you...m'am...we...didn't...want...to...fl y...because...we...didn't...want...to...scare...yo u...so...we...climbed...instead..." Mickey panted.

"Nonsense! You could have flown! I mean, look at poor Esther! Fainted! Tsk tsk!" She talked rapidly.

"Ma'am...I...don't...want...to...be...rude...but.. .how...did...you...know...Esther's...name?" Mickey panted.

"Oh dear! No need to call me ma'am! You can call me , dearie!Now, about knowing Esther's name, you don't think I don't know my own niece, do you?" Mother Nature smiled.

"But...you...never...met...her." Mickey panted.

"Yes, well, Rosalina told me all about her." Mother Nature nodded.

"Oh." Mickey said tiredly.

"Do you know Rosalina?" She asked him.

"Yes...she's...a...friend...of...mine...but...I've ...only...met...her...once." Mickey panted.

"Hmmm. Well! I brought some magical tea that I think will help you and Esther."

She handed some tea to Mickey and went over to Esther and poured some in her mouth.

Mickey drank the tea. Immediately, he felt energy rush threw him.

"Thank you." He said as he put the tea cup down on the coffee table in front of him.

A few seconds later, Esther woke up and started coughing.

"What-what!?" Esther coughed.

"You fainted, dear." Mother Nature said as she took the tea cups and put them by the sink in the kitchen.

"Oh." Esther looked embarrassed.

"Now...what brings you here?" Mother Nature asked.

"Well ma'am, there's a war going on, and we know you're very powerful, so we need your help. Will you help us win this terrible war?" Mickey asked.

"Why, of course I will help you! You climbed my gigantic tree just to ask me that? You poor,poor dearies!" Mother Nature exclaimed.

"Beg your pardon ma'am, but we are fine." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Esther nodded.

"We should go and report back to T.M." Mickey said to Esther.

Esther nodded again.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, ma'am, but we have to go." Mickey said as he got up from his chair to shake her hand.

Mother Nature shook his hand as Esther got up from her chair.

Mother Nature walked over to Esther, hugged her, and stepped back to look up into her face.

"My my! You look just like your mother! Beautiful!" She cried.

"And, what DOES my mother look like?" Esther asked hopefully.

" .Now." Mickey urged her.

Mickey opened the door, then stopped, turned toward Mother Nature, and said,

"Thank you ma'am. For everything."

"Oh no! It was nothing!" She cried.

Mickey walked out the door, with Esther following behind.

Esther closed the door and said,

"This time, let's fly home, agreed?"

"Agreed" Mickey grinned.

So they did.

When they got to the Dark Cloud, someone was waiting for them.

It was Rosalina.

Esther stood there in shock.

So did Mickey.

T.M. looked annoyed.

Then finally, Esther squeaked out,

"Mother?"

Rosalina had long blonde hair that curled when it reached her shoulder blades. She had kind blue eyes, but you could only see one of them since the other was covered by her hair. She had a kind smile and a tall, slender body. She was wearing a long aquamarine dress, so long you couldn't see her feet.

She rushed forward and hugged Esther tightly.

Esther couldn't speak.

Rosalina stepped back to get a good look at her.

"Hmmm...I don't know who you got that color of hair from...ooo! But you have your grandma's eyes! And you have my nose! And your father's mouth!"

Mickey snickered.

Then it was silent.

But soon Esther spoke.

"Mother...why did you hide from me?"

"Oh, honey, believe me... I didn't want to not let you see me, it's just...well...Bloody Snake can sense me. Remember that story your father told you?" Rosalina asked.

Esther nodded.

"Well, remember how I said I couldn't remember what happened?" She asked.

Esther nodded again.

"Well, I still can't. And I figured out something. Bloody Snake brainwashed me. But...he only brainwashed that memory. He wanted to make me forget that he tried to kill me, so I would come here to visit you, so he knows that I'm here...and that you're here too." She finished quietly.

Silence.

"And that's why I wanted to keep your mother a secret." T.M. informed Esther.

More silence.

Then,

"I don't care if he knows where I am. I just care that you're here." Esther said bravely.

"That's my girl." Rosalina smiled.

Suddenly, out of the purple portal, in walked,

Luna.

We all gaped at her.

Then, everyone shouted, all at once,

T.M.: "WHAT THE!?"

Rosalina: "LUNA?!"

Mickey: "LUNA?!"

Esther: "WHAT THE!?"

T.M. and Esther took out their weapons.

But both Rosalina and Mickey shouted,

"NO!"

They lowered their weapons.

T.M. looked at Rosalina with a look of confusion.

"You know this kid?"

Mickey ran forward and hugged her.

"Luna!"

She hugged him and cried,

"Mickey!"

Mickey looked at her.

"How did you get here? Are you ok? Where are the others?"

"I don't know where the others are! I'm so worried about them!" She cried.

Rosalina looked at Luna and whispered,

"Luna? Do you...remember me?I'm your mother!"

Luna stared at her.

"Mother?"

T.M. started at Rosalina and said,

"Honey, are you ok? You only have one child, Esther."

Rosalina glided forward and hugged Luna.

T.M. stared at her.

Luna hesitated, then hugged Rosalina.

Esther stared at both of them.

Mickey stared at Luna.

"Rosalina...Luna is your child? But then Esther is a...and your a..."

Rosalina whispered,

"Yes Mickey. It's true. I'm...a Dream Eater. And so is Esther."

T.M. stared at Rosalina,then Luna, then Esther.

"What the heck is going on here?" He muttered.

Then his face hardened.

He rounded on Rosalina.

"You had another child?! When? Before Esther or after?"

"Before." Rosalina whispered.

"Why? And...you're a Dream Eater? What's going on here?!" He shouted.

"All right, all right! Now...let's all just calm down now...let's take this out slowly. Now, let's start with T.M. Yes, T.M., I am a Dream Eater. And I had a child before Esther. You were asleep, and suddenly, she just...came. I knew if you saw her, for this was after we discussed when to have children, you would be angry at me. I also knew it was too dangerous to have two children, so...I tried to hide her someplace safe. But...Bloody Snake caught up with us...and...he almost killed Luna. So I barely had enough time to hide her someplace safe. And, Luna, I'm so sorry about that. I quickly ran back home, cleaned up, and that's when you woke up. I'm so sorry, T.M. And, Esther is yes, a Dream Eater. Now, we will go to Mickey. Mickey, your friend here is my daughter. Now we will go to Luna. Luna, T.M. is your father. I am your mother. This girl to the left of me, her name is Esther. She is your sister. And Luna, I am so sorry about this all. Now, finally, we will go to Esther. Esther, you have a sister, Luna. And you are a Dream Eater." Rosalina finished.

"What a minute. What the heck is a Dream Eater?"

Rosalina, Mickey, and Luna sighed at the same time.

"The Dream Eaters was a group of soldiers that fought evil. Unfortunately, one of the Dream Eaters, went evil. He broke into the main lab and made a serum that was injected into the Dream Eaters when they were sleeping, giving them powers unimaginable. This power could control the person, if they weren't powerful enough before the injection. This evil Dream Eater thought that he could control the soldiers. But he was wrong. Most of them couldn't control the power, so the power ended up killing themselves. Those who could control the power, turned away from the evil Dream Eater. Only one joined him. To this day, no one knows who that was, or who joined him. My mother was one of them who turned away. When you are injected with the serum, and you have children, some of the liquid transfers to them."

Silence.

Then,

"What about you, Mickey? How did you become a Dream Eater?" Esther asked him.

He shrugged and said,

"Dunno. Probably one of my ancestors was one of them who turned away."

More silence.

Then, Esther grinned at Luna.

"I've always wanted a sister."

Luna smiled.

Rosalina gazed at Luna.

"Dear, I'm sorry for asking, but, I must know, what happened to you after...after the night I left you?"

Luna took a deep breath and told her story.

"Well, after you left me as a baby, I just, well, grew up. Then, at about 4 years old, I found a nice dagger around a tree. I was smart enough to carve a bow and arrow sticks. I found a stream with arrowheads, so I made arrows. Also I found lots of bushes with berries, so there was my food, and the stream was my water. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but the forest animals were always nice to me. Then, around the age of 7, I found my best freind, Anul. A black bear cub. I found him near the stream, bawling. His mother had been killed by a crashed tree nearby. So I nursed it until it could take care of itself. But it didn't want to leave me, so we were a team. A few days later, I was picking berries, when three boys walked up to me. I was so scared, I almost killed one of them with my bow. Now, all Dream Eaters have one thing in common that was a side effect to the interjection. We can all talk to animals. No idea why. They were camping out here, and they noticed me talking to Anul. They told me I was a Dream Eater. They also told me what that was. At first I didn't believe them, but gradually, I believed them. They were gathering Dream Eaters, because they knew about Bloody Snake, and his war plan. So I joined their group, and, of course, brought Anul with me. They gave me a better bow, too. The group was Mickey, me, Sor, and...Riku." She started to choke up.

Mickey noticed and hugged her.

"It's ok. He's fine. We will find him. It's ok."" He murmured.

"What's wrong? Who's Riku?" Esther asked.

"He's Luna boyfriend." Mickey informed her.

"Oh." Esther said.

Mickey stopped hugging Luna.

She went on with the story.

"So...we went on many adventures, trying to stop Bloody Snake, but, none of them worked. We just didn't have enough people. And...one day...we got kidnapped. It was awful. Luckily, we escaped, but...we got separated. I landed back where I grew up. I only stayed for a couple days, and then I planed to go look for everybody. But right when I was about to leave, I was transported to your cloud. I didn't know why, I thought it was very weird, but I went inside and...well...here I am." She finished her story.

Mickey sighed.

Silence.

Then,

"Well! Were not going to just stand here and mope about it, are we?" Esther demanded.

Luna looked at her.

"Esther."

Esther looked at her.

"You're this 't give up!"

Luna stared at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Esther nodded.

"All right. Here's the plan. I go recruit more warriors, while Luna, Mickey, you guys go find Sor and Riku."

Mickey looked at Esther with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you can go by yourself?"

Esther gazed at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Besides, you need to be with Luna better than you need to be with me."

Roslaina spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Esther, I can't go with you. I bet you know why."

Esther nodded.

Rosalina voice hardened.

"And, I doubt your father will go with you."

T.M. grunted.

"This will test her strength."

Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Ehhh...that's ok...I'm pretty sure I can go without him." Esther looked at her father and grinned.

"Anyway, I know where you can look next. A boy named Jack. He's Riku's brother. He lives in Verkhoyansk in Russia."

Esther nodded.

"Got it."

Mickey and Luna said goodbye, then walked out the door, and flew away, until they were a tiny speck, until they weren't in eyes view. After they were gone, Esther said goodbye, and flew away, toward the freezing cold, snowy mountains of Russia.

**Well well well! That was an interesting chapter. What do you think? Will Jack join their group? Will Mickey and Luna find Riku and Sor? Find out next chapter. And remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! See you soon with another chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Evil One Capture Two Kiss

**Hey hey hey! Rehtse46 here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8: One More Evil, One More Capture, Two More Kisses

Esther looked at the tops of the snowy mountains and shivered. No cave indent... nothing. Then, she saw it. A tiny cave indent to her left.

"Yes!" She thought, as she flew towards it.

Once she got there, she flew into it, landing slowly on the ground.

It was a cave.

"Hello?" She shouted.

Her shout echoed off the walls.

As she walked deeper into the cave, she noticed it never got darker.

Suddenly, a boy jumped out of nowhere and pounced on her.

"How did you see my cave?!" He whispered fiercely.

She couldn't answer. He was so handsome. He had silver hair, and blue eyes. And...he was so handsome. And...he was so...so close to her face. Holding her down by touching her arms...and his knees on her legs. He was so...

"Answer me! How did you find me?! And who are you?! Tell me who sent you!"

She snapped back into reality.

"Oh...uh...I...uh... *Ahem!* Hi. My name is Esther. I..saw your cave...because...well...It wasn't exactly hidden, see...Oh, and, nobody sent me. Well, sorta, because Rosalina sent me to FIND you but...I'm the one that...actually...FOUND you...yeah..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and said,

"Well, Esther, if that's really your real name...I'll give you a two question quiz. One: Do I have a brother?"

"Yes."

"Correct. Two: What is his name?"

"Riku"

"Correct."

He got up of her.

She wished he hadn't.

But, she got up too, brushing herself off.

"Sorry about that. Never can be too careful with Bloody Snake and Dark on the loose."

Esther stopped in mid-brush.

"What did you say?" She said in a deadly quiet voice.

" . There's this demented Snake called Bloody Snake, and his sidekick, a man who has hidden in the shadows, Dark." He explained.

"Dark."

" ."

"His sidekick."

"Yes."

"CRAP! HECK, THIS SUCKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Yeah, well, better believe it, sister, because it's true."

Esther moaned.

"Of course...if you came here to ask me to join you and try to beat those two, then, I will."

Esther stared at him.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you that?"

He shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

Esther rubbed her head and thought about the fact that there was another.

"Jack, what does Dark look like?"

Jack gazed at her.

"Well, he has midnight black hair, and pitch black eyes. He has pale skin. He has a long nose. That's pretty much all I got."

Esther nodded.

"Thanks."

She got prepared to fly off, when...

"Wait!"

Jack's voice rang in her ears.

She looked at him over his shoulder.

"What?"

Jack looked at her.

"Will...will you come back? So...so we can talk?"

Esther didn't know, but Jack was thinking about how pretty she was. With her long, ginger hair, her sea-green eyes.

Esther blushed and nodded.

Then, she flew off thinking,

_Oh wow...that guy is sooo hot!_

She shook her head.

_Gah! What am I thinking? I must focus on the mission! FOCUS!_

And with that thought fresh in her head, she flew to T.M.'s place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Mickey and Luna flew back to Bloody Snake's fortress. It was broken down, old abandoned coliseum. Though, Bloody Snake's and Dark's presence their cast a shadow over it, so now it was no longer a musty gold color.

They sneaked inside. From behind a pillar they watched Bloody Snake swing his sword. He jabbed forward and swung to the side.

"This will Be perfect for when I kill that Stupid brat, Esther!"

He laughed, a hissing laugh.

Mickey and Luna gritted their teeth.

Luna and Mickey looked at each other.

"Mickey, do you see that monster of a sword? We can't go up against that!" She whispered.

Bloody Snake looked toward their piller.

"Hmmm...?"

He slithered out of sight.

Luna watched him go.

"Mickey...he's gone! Why...did he leave?"

"Mickey?"

She looked toward the spot he had been.

"Ah...Luna. How nice of you to join us."

Luna spun around.

Inches from her face, was Bloody Snake.

She screamed.

Bloody Snake reached out and grabbed her bow, arrows, and her messenger bag with one claw. Then, with the other he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I need you to be alive, along with your friend mickey, in order to fulfil my plan."

She struggled, so Bloody Snake gripped her tighter.

"But don't worry. I'll kill you soon enough!"

And with that, he laughed his hissing laugh, and slithered out of sight, with Luna screaming,

"RIKU!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Esther reached T.M.'s place. Rosalina was their. She was sobbing into T.M.'s black cloak that he wore to hide his Skel body. T.M. had a grave look on his face while he stroked Rosalina's hair.

Esther looked at them both.

"Mom! T.M.! What's...what's wrong? What happened?"

Rosalina turned to look at Esther.

"Honey...your home. Well...Luna...Mickey...have...been...captured!"

She buried her face into T.M.'s cloak again and started to sob again.

Esther stared at the floor.

"How do you know?"

Rosalina looked at her again.

"I...had a vision...I saw them...and I rushed their...but...but...I was to late!"

Silence.

Then Esther's knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"This...this is all my fault. If...if I went with them...then...then I could have..."

T.M. gazed at her.

"Esther, if you went with them, you would have been captured as well. Not only that, but they would have killed you and them. At least they're keeping them alive. If you were killed their, they would be killed their. No one is dead."

Esther stood up.

"Right. Well, I have more bad news. But first I need to confirm it."

Esther looked at T.M.

"T.M. Do you remember what your youngest brother Jasper looked like?"

T.M. stared at her blankly.

"Uh, Jasper? Yeah, he never looked like us. He never really looked like a S  
kel. I mean, he was pale, and boney, but other than that, uh...he had pitch-black hair...it was always greasy. he had a long nose, he was tall and really thin, he had black eyes. That's pretty much all I can remember.

Esther groaned.

"Then Jack was right."

T.M. raised an eyebrow.

"Jack knows Jasper? Weird."

Esther shook her head.

"Dad, this is going to come as a huge shock to you, but...Bloody Snake has a sidekick. And...it's...Jasper. Except, he calls himself Dark."

Silence.

Then T.M. spoke, very softly.

"You know, I don't care if their my blood brothers. I really don't care. They are not my brothers, and they will never be. I will kill them, and I will not cry, I will not regret it, because they are evil beasts to me. Nothing else. Just, evil beasts."

Esther and Rosalina looked at him.

T.M. gazed at Esther and smiled sadly. Then he gazed at Rosalina, smiled sadly, and kissed her.

Silence.

Esther said to both of them when they stopped kissing,

"Mom. Dad. I'm going back to see Jack. I need more information on Dark."

They both nodded.

She walked out the door and flew off to Jack's place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When she got their, Jack was waiting for her.

He looked at her.

"Esther."

She looked at him.

"Jack."

Silence.

Then,

"Jack. I need to talk to you. My...my sister and friend have been...captured."

Suddenly, after hearing her-self say it, it made her realize how horrible this situation was.

She fell to the ground crying. Jack caught her right before she hit the ground.

Jack scooped her up and laid her on the couch.

"Hey...it's ok."

Silence.

A few minutes later, Esther stopped crying.

"Jack...I'm...sorry."

"No need to apologize. We will find your sister and your friend."

She looked at him.

"Yeah."

Silence.

Then,

"Esther, while you were gone, I thought up a plan to kill Dark. If it works, Bloody Snake will have a huge drop in power."

So he told her his plan.

At the end of it, Esther bit her lip.

"I don't know, Jack. If this plan doesn't work, then..."

Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"Esther, it will work. It will. I promise."

Their faces were inches apart.

"I promise."

Suddenly, Esther felt his lips on hers. She opened her mouth slightly, and she felt his tongue on hers. Then, she decided to kiss him back.

So they sat their.

Kissing.

Alone.

A few minutes later, they stopped.

Jack put his hand on her cheek.

"Let's go kick Dark's sorry butt."

****And with that, they flew out of cave, hand in hand.

**Oh oh oh! Chapitre intéressant, non? That's French for Oh oh oh! Interesting chapter, no? Remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters! See you soon with another chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood And Darkness

**Hey hey hey! Rehtse46 here with another chapter! Also, I know my cousin is reading this, all the way from sunny California. Hi Gabby! ****_California, Bro!_**** Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Blood And Darkness

When they got to the woods that Dark's fortress was in, they spotted a broken bed. Under it, was a medium-sized hole.

Jack kicked the bed aside, and jumped into the hole, still holding Esther's hand, so that they went down together.

When they landed, they were in a long, dark hallway. Next to them, was a door. The hallway, curved to the left and kept going.

Esther and Jack took their positions in the plan.

In the other room, Dark was talking to himself.

Suddenly, Jack poked his staff on the wall, making a swirly blue design.

Dark noticed it from the other room and walked to the door and opened it.

Then, he got out and looked around.

"Who's their? There is no escape!"

Behind him, hidden under a magic cloak, was Esther. She whipped off the cloak. Dark spun around.

"Looking for me?" She taunted.

Dark smiled.

"Yes, I was. My, you are such a foolish child."

Esther smirked.

"Am I? Well, we'll just see what Jack has to say about that."

Dark raised an eyebrow.

Behind him, Jack flung off his cloak and pounced on Dark.

Jack yelled to Esther.

"GO! I can only hold him for so long."

Esther nodded and ran off. She ran down the long hallway. Then, when she got to the left curve, she ran down it.

Dark's midnight black eyes followed her.

Immediately, he knew what she was after.

"NOOO!" He screeched and struggled.

Jack struggled with pinning him to the ground.

"HURRY ESTHER!"

Esther reached the end hallway.

There was a door.

She opened it and walked inside.

It was a little dark room.

With an unsettling feel to it.

There was nothing in the room, except for a dark table in the middle of the room.

On it were a row of broken, creepy, life-like dolls.

They all looked like someone.

One looked like Esther.

It's head was broken, and around the broken spot was red paint. And, the Esther-doll's eyes weren't sea green like Esther's. Instead, one of them was a very dark blue, and one of them was a very pale hazel.

Strange. Esther thought.

Curiously, the real Esther looked inside of the broken head.

Nothing was in it.

She looked at the other ones.

All of the heads were broken.

There was only one doll that wasn't their.

Bloody Snake.

There was T.M.

One was Rosalina.

Mickey.

Riku.

Sor.

Luna.

Burn.

Freeze.

Mother Nature.

Jack.

And, finally, the one she was looking for, the only one that didn't have a broken head.

Dark.

Franticly, the real Esther looked around the table.

Then she saw it.

Sitting beside herself as a doll, was a rusty dagger. On it was red paint.

Esther shivered as she picked up the dagger.

She cracked open the head.

As she did, red paint dripped down the sides off the doll's temple.

She looked inside of the head.

Inside, was a small slip of paper.

She reached inside and picked it up.

She was just about to read it when,

SPLURT!

She screamed and dropped the piece of paper.

She ran to the door and pushed it open.

She ran out into the hallway and turned left.

What she saw next.

Made.

Her.

Gasp.

Jack.

Lying on the floor.

Blood flowing from his chest.

Mouth.

Open.

Eyes.

Wide.

Dark.

Is standing.

Next to.

Him.

Sword in.

Hand.

Dripping with.

Blood.

Blood.

Jack's blood.

Esther runs toward his body and kneels down next to him.

She lays her face next to his wound.

Parts of her memory are hazy from then.

Someone roughly scooped her up.

Flying.

Darkness.

Blood.

Darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esther looks around and struggles. She is chained to the wall. Half of her face is covered in Jack's blood.

She looks around.

Darkness is all she can see.

Then, she hears a hissing laugh and a dark laugh.

Two things emerge from the shadows.

Bloody Snake and Dark.

"Well well well! Who do we have here? It's the Famous Esther!"

They both laugh.

Esther looks at them blankly.

"Jack..."

She mumbles.

Dark sneers.

"...is dead! Don't you remember? You were mourning over his dead body!"

They both laughed again.

Esther slowly starts to remember.

"Wait...the doll room...no...Jack's plan! He promised me it would work! He promised! And Dark...YOU KILLED HIM!"

They laughed.

"Of course I did! Your stupid little plan to find out my weakness and eliminate me was worthless!"

Bloody Snake glared at her maliciously.

"And now, we can fulfil our plan. We don't just want to kill you. We want to torture you, then kill you."

Esther rolled her eyes.

"Overkill."

Bloody Snake's eyes burned with hatred.

"I don't know why you are being so stupid, Esther. You dare mock me when I am about to kill you. Hm."

Esther glared at him.

"I don't know why you are being so stupid, Blood. You haven't even hurt me yet. Hm."

Bloody Snake growled.

He walked over to the spot of darkness in front of Esther and rapped his claws on it.

Once.

Twice.

The darkness disappeared.

In place of it were two cruelly bound figures.

They were chained to the ground

One of them was Luna.

The other, Mickey.

Luna looked up at her.

Her face was bloody.

So was her clothes.

"Esther?"

She croaked.

Mickey looked up at her and struggled with his chains.

His face and clothes were even more bloody than Luna's.

"Esther!"

Esther looked at both of them.

"Luna! Mickey!"

Bloody Snake and Dark laughed.

Bloody Snake turned toward Esther.

"We have decided to bring out only these two. The other ones I still need."

Esther looked at him.

"The other ones...?"

Luna looked at Bloody Snake with an angry face, then gazed at Esther with a face of sadness.

"Esther, Bloody Snake possessed Sor and...Riku...my...my beloved Riku..."

She started to cry and couldn't go on.

Mickey finished for her.

"...and sucked their power, to give to their own."

Bloody Snake laughed his hissing laugh and turned back to Luna and Mickey.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you two. After your power is all drained, I will kill you. Of course, before I do any of this, I still need to kill Esther."

He turned back to Esther.

"Now, what's your weakness, Esther?"

She glared at him.

"Catching whatever made you so ugly."

Bloody Snake growled.

"I'd thought you'd say that. That's why I have Dark over here, you has the power to read people's minds, therefore knowing what weakness you have."

Dark walked in front of Esther and stared at her face.

As he did, his eyes started to change colors.

They changed from midnight black to blood red.

Esther glared into his face.

About ten seconds later, Dark's eyes changed back to black.

He walked away from Esther and whispered something in Bloody Snake's ear.

He growled.

Bloody Snake slithered over to Esther and slashed his claws across her face.

"Apparently, you have no weakness. No matter, I guess I will just torture you with the most creative kinds of pain!"

Suddenly, an axe appeared in his claw.

He swung the axe directly above Esther head.

The sharp blade cut her head in two.

Yet, since she had supernatural powers, she still stayed alive.

But that didn't meant that she didn't feel the pain.

Esther screamed in pain.

Luna sobbed and Mickey struggled with his chains and yelled.

Bloody Snake laughed and so did Dark.

Suddenly, a huge sewing needle appeared in Bloody Snake's hand.

He took it and ran it thru Esther like she was a shish-kabob.

She screamed in pain.

Suddenly, thousands of needles appeared in front of Esther.

They all flew toward her, striking every part of her body.

She screamed in pain.

Suddenly, thousands of balls of fire appeared in front of her.

They all flew toward her, hitting every part of her body, setting her whole body on fire.

She screamed in pain.

Finally, Bloody Snake drew his sword.

"TIME TO END THIS!"

He said as he ran the sword directly through Esther's forehead.

Then he pulled it back and stabbed her heart.

It was too much.

As Esther heard the screams and shouts of Luna and Mickey, and as she heard the horrible, cruel laughter of Bloody Snake and Dark,

****She died.

**...um. Yeah. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and uh...yeah. Remember, QAAWC! Questions And Answers With Characters. Well...uh...see you soon with another chapter...I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Second Chance

**Hey hey hey! Sorry about the long chapter wait, no one was reading Chapter 9, so I thought I would wait a little while to post. Well, don't worry, Esther's not dead! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10: A Second Chance

Esther woke up staring at a white floor.

Or at least, she thought it was.

She got up and looked around.

She was in a white...nothing.

It wasn't a room.

It was...a nothing.

Like an empty space.

Except, everything was white.

Of in the distance, Esther saw a tiny palm tree, swaying in the breeze.

Wait.

Breeze?

There was no breeze.

She ran toward it.

It got bigger as she got closer.

She finally got to it.

There, she noticed a girl with long, spikey black hair.

She looked about Luna's age.

Fourteen.

She was sitting by the palm tree, her back leaning on the trunk.

Esther cautiously crept up to her.

"Um...hello? Uh...who are you? Where am I?"

The girl turned her head in Esther's direction.

She had black eyes like Dark's. But these were kind, soft black eyes.

She didn't look surprised to see a total stranger by her.

"Oh. Hello Esther. Please, sit down, will you? My name is Eve. Welcome to Nowhere."

Esther sat down and stared at Eve.

"Uh... how did you know my name? And... how did I get here?"

"Well, your name is on your forehead, and you're here because I want to help you."

"Wait, what? My name is on my..." Esther trailed off and touched her forehead.

She ran her fingers along her name. She felt them pop out.

"Oh...well...wait. What do you mean, you brought me here because you want to help me?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And how are you going to do that? I'm sort of...well...dead, at the moment. I don't think there's anything you can do. I screwed up. I let Jack get in the way of my family and friends. And now everybody is gonna die, and it's all my fault. I'm not a warrior. I'm a failure." Esther moaned.

"Well, first of all, I CAN help you, and second of all, no one's going to die. I stopped time up there. Right after you were killed. Now, they can't talk, or move. They can breathe and think, but that's it."

Esther stared at her.

"Wow...sooo...how are you going to help me if I'm dead?"

"Simple. I'll just bring you back to life."

Esther shook her head.

"Ah. Yes. How simple. How silly of me. Of course. You'll just...bring me back to life. Hm. As easy as that. Yes."

"If you don't believe me, I can prove it to you. Take my hand."

Esther did.

Eve closed her eyes.

There were a few seconds.

Then, suddenly, Esther wasn't in Nowhere.

She was back in the room where she was killed.

There, on the floor, bound in chains, were Luna and Mickey, frozen in mid scream. Their mouths were open. Their eyes were wide.

Then she looked at Bloody Snake. He was frozen in mid laugh. His slit eyes were shut, and his mouth was wide open. Same with Dark, except his eyes were not slits.

Esther punched Bloody Snake in the face. He didn't move.

"Esther, you know, he can't feel anything." Eve said.

Esther grunted.

Eve walked over to Luna and Mickey, closed her eyes, and waited.

A few seconds later, Luna and Mickey's chains broke and they became un frozen.

Luna fell to the floor, sobbing.

Mickey fell to the floor, but quickly looked up at Esther and Eve.

"Esther! And...uh."

Eve smiled at him.

"Hello. My name is Eve."

"Uh...right. Eve."

Esther pulled Luna up and looked her in the eyes.

"Luna...Luna. It's me. I'm back. Ok?"

Luna words came out with sobs mixed in between them.

"But...but Bloody Snake...he...he killed...you."

"Yeah, yeah he did. But Eve brought me back. Were fine now."

Mickey got up.

"We should go." He said gravely.

"Yes, we should. And quickly. I can only hold time for so long." Eve said.

So they flew out of the dungeon, just as Bloody Snake and Dark were un freezing, and they flew off to the Dark Cloud.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once they got to the Dark Cloud, they walked inside.

Rosalina and T.M. were their.

Rosalina had red, puffy eyes, so you knew she had been crying.

She was getting her long hunting knives.

T.M. was getting his bow, as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Rosalina looked up and her eyes widened.

"OH! Esther! Luna! Mickey! And..." Rosalina trailed off once she laid eyes on Eve.

"Eve." Eve replied.

T.M. looked up and stared at his daughters, and his friend, as their friend.

Then, slowly, a grin spread over his face.

"Esther! Luna! Mickey! How did you..."

Rosalina came over and hugged each one of them tightly, except for Eve.

When she was done, Esther told their story of what happened.

Once she was done, Rosalina shook her head and looked at Esther.

"Oh...sweetie...I'm...I'm sorry about Jack."

Esther looked down at her shoes and mumbled,

"It's fine."

Rosalina turned to Eve and smiled.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. Will you help us with this war? We could really use your help."

Eve looked her straight in the eye and frowned.

"I'm very sorry, and I wish I could but, I can't."

Rosalina closed her eyes and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you anyway."

T.M. turned to Eve and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for helpin' my daughter."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

She smiled and stuck out her hand to shake his.

When they were done, T.M. stared at her.

Eve looked at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked lightly.

"Uh...no...it's just...my hand..." He trailed off.

"...Is a skel hand, yes I know." Eve finished.

"Riiight...but you can't tell anyone."

"I swear on my youngest sister, I won't tell a soul."

Esther glanced at her.

"You have a sister?"

Eve didn't look at her and said a bit loudly,

"I should go now."

Esther raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

She walked into the purple portal.

Esther thought to herself,

Will I ever see her again? Hmmm...

Roslaina looked at everybody and asked,

"Do you all have your weapons? When we step on the battlefield Burn, Freeze, and Mother Nature will be alerted, and then they shall come and aid us in our battle. Is everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded.

Rosalina took a deep breath and said,

"Ok. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning Of The Battle

**Hey hey hey! Now that you know Esther is not dead, thanks to Eve, the battle begins! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: The Beginning Of The Battle

So they traveled to Bloody Snake's fortress. When they got there, Bloody Snake and Dark were waiting there for them.

Bloody Snake narrowed his eyes at Esther when she landed on the ground.

"Well well well...It seems that you escaped and froze time...somehow. It was very un amusing. Now I can't suck the other Dream Eaters powers. No matter, I still am sucking Sor and Riku's power. I guess I will just have to kill the other two."

Mickey glared at him.

"That won't be happening."

Luna's eyes burned with hatred as she looked at Bloody Snake.

"You took my friend, you took my boyfriend. No, Bloody Snake, YOU will be the one who dies today!"

Bloody Snake smiled a cold, cruel smile and looked around at everybody.

"Right. Let's look around at this pitiful party of wimps. Rosalina, whom I know the weakness of, Mickey Who I think will be the one Esther chooses, Luna who will be like breaking a toothpick, Esther, whom I also have plans for, and Victor...wait a minute..." Bloody Snake stared at T.M.

T.M. smiled a cruel smile at Bloody Snake.

"Long time, no see, Levi, my horrible brother."

Bloody Snake's eyes burned with pure hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU MARRY A DREAM EATER! YOU DID THIS! YOU BETRAYED OUR KIND! THEN YOU WENT AND HAD CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU! TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN FAMILY! TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

T.M. took his sword out and sliced horizontally into the air.

"I tried to live an evil life! It got me killed! I married this beautiful woman because she was kind enough to save a wretch like me! I would have died without her! Now I live a wonderful life! The only thing wrong with my life is you and Jasper! I had children because I wanted to! They will kill you and Jasper and everybody will live in peace! I may be a traitor to my family, but at least I am doing the right thing! You and Jasper have made a terrible mistake!"

Bloody Snake hissed.

"Do not call me Levi! I am Bloody Snake!"

Dark growled.

"And do not call me Jasper! I am Dark!"

Rosalina stared at the ground.

Esther glanced at her.

"Mom?"

Rosalina didn't hear her.

"Anilasor."

She whispered to herself.

Esther raised an eyebrow at Bloody Snake and thought,

Plan? What plan?

Mickey was thinking something else.

The one that Esther chooses...what could that mean?

Luna had heard what he said about her being as easy to break as a toothpick.

She took out her bow, notched an arrow in it, and aimed it at Bloody Snake.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Rosalina looked up and looked at Luna.

"LUNA! No! Not yet."

Suddenly, behind them, a giant portal made up of fire appeared.

Out of it walked Burn.

Behind him was a huge army of mini hims, with spears made out of fire.

Then, to the right of the fire portal, was a portal made up of ice.

Out of it, walked Freeze.

Behind him, there was an army of mini hims, holding spears made out of ice.

Burn glanced at Freeze's army's weapons, and Freeze glanced at Burn's army's weapons.

Burn glared at him.

"You're copying my weapons! I have spears!"

Freeze glared back.

"I most certainly did not! You, my brother, are the one copying my weapons! I remember getting this idea before you! Besides, mine are made of ice. Yours are made of...*shiver*...fire."

Burn raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with fire, you penguin!"

"Redhead!"

"H2O!"

"Rust Head!"

"Leaker!"

"Fire Head!"

"Igloo Maker!"

"Carrot Bottom!"

"Snow Bozo!"

"Little Red!"

"Polar Notzie!"

"Gingy!"

"BOYS!"

A portal made out of green leaves had appeared to the right of Freeze's portal.

Out walked Mother Nature glaring at the boys.

There was no army behind her.

She slapped her two fighting boys.

"He started it!" They both said at once and pointed at each other.

Mother Nature glared at them again.

They stared at the floor and muttered,

"Yes mother."

As soon as her back was facing them, they glared at each other.

Everyone stared at them, even Bloody Snake and Dark.

Then Bloody Snake spoke.

"Well...what a surprise. You actually did get some other people to join your team. No matter, we shall still eliminate you. This just means there will be more people to kill."

Dark tore his eyes away from Burn, Freeze, and Mother Nature. He nodded, looking at Bloody Snake.

Esther looked at her team.

"Guys, we're all here. We should start the battle."

They all nodded.

Esther called to her team.

"ATTAAACK!"

They charged forth, yelling.

Esther rounded on Dark

She took out her sword and slashed at his chest.

A thin line of blood appeared.

He growled and took out his huge midnight black sword.

He slashed at Esther.

She dodged it, jumped onto his shoulder, and cut his neck.

He struck at her leg.

Rosalina ripped off her dress, revealing underneath, a turquoise tube top, and a pair of skinny jeans.

Esther dropped to the ground and stared at her.

"Mom! What..."

Rosalina looked up at her while taking out her long hunting knives.

"ESTHER! Behind you!"

Dark had taken his sword and was about to slice Esther's head off, but Rosalina ran toward Esther with amazing speed and blocked Esther by using her hunting knife and hitting up against Dark's blade.

Esther rolled out of reach of Dark's blade and stood up.

Rosalina, seeing that Esther was out of the way of the blade, drew back her blade.

Dark sword hit the ground.

He brought it back up and laughed.

"Wow. You guys are so hopeless."

He tried to imitate Rosalina's voice.

"Now I shall rip of my dress and everything will be better."

Esther glared at him.

"Real mature, Dark. Or should I say, Jasper?"

He growled and sliced at her arm.

Esther and Rosalina started fighting him.

T.M. was fighting Bloody Snake circling around him, shooting arrows.

Bloody Snake kept slashing his claws at him.

Mickey was also fighting Bloody Snake, slicing him with his sword.

Luna was right beside T.M., shooting Bloody Snake with a shower of arrows.

Burn sent his minions to attack Bloody Snake.

They threw a shower of spears.

Each time they threw, another spear appeared in their hands.

Burn was also fighting Bloody Snake, throwing giant fireballs at him.

Freeze had sent his army to attack Dark.

They threw spears made of ice at him.

Like Burn's army, each time they threw, another spear appeared in their hand.

Freeze was also attacking Dark, throwing giant balls of ice at him.

Mother Nature was attacking Bloody Snake, using her giant, powerful leaf whips.

She also attacked Dark using her whips.

Gradually, Bloody Snake's power began to fall as the battle raged on.

So did Dark's.

Bloody Snake thought to himself as he fought.

I need to put my plan in action.

He looked over at Esther who was distracted by fighting Dark.

Slowly, he slithered over to her.

T.M. watched him and growled.

"Hey! Levi, my cowardly brother! Come back here and fight!"

T.M., Mickey, and Luna ran over to him.

But they were too late.

Bloody Snake's sword had disappeared and replaced by another sword.

Glowing.

Purple.

Probably poisonous.

Rosalina had glanced to the side of her and seen what Bloody Snake had in his hands.

Before she even had time to open her mouth, Bloody Snake jabbed it right thru her heart.

Rosalina stared at her, mouth open in shock.

Bloody Snake smiled and looked sideways at her.

"What's wrong, Rosalina?"

Esther fell to the ground.

Rosalina rushed to her and looked at her wound.

But...she had no wound.

Her face expression was not in shock.

Or pain.

It was...normal.

Except...those sea-green eyes.

Rosalina looked at her eyes.

Bloody Snake leaned over her body and smiled once he saw her eyes.

"Ah. Good. I never really liked her other eye color any way."

One of Esther's eyes was a dark blue, while the other was a pale hazel.

Sound familiar?

Suddenly Esther stood up.

Rosalina backed off in horror.

Esther walked in front of Bloody Snake and bowed.

****"Master."

Wow wow wow! What's wrong with Esther? Why is she bowing in front of Bloody Snake? Find out in the next chapter! See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Three Souls Destroyed

**Hey hey hey! What's wrong with Esther's eyes, by the way? You want to find out? Then enjoy as you read this chapter!**

Chapter 12: One Soul Taken, The Other Three, Destroyed

Esther was demented.

And everyone knew it.

"Oh no..."

Rosalina whispered to herself.

T.M. just stared at Esther.

So did Mickey.

Luna looked at Bloody Snake.

"What have you done...?"

Bloody Snake ignored her and yelled to everyone,

"ALL RIGHT! Now that Esther is under my control, you shall do exactly what I say, when I say it! Or I shall command this little brat to kill herself!"

"NOW! Get in a line! All of you!"

They reluctantly obeyed.

"Now, Esther shall choose one of you to kill. You all have the same amount of power, so it doesn't really matter who gets killed by her. Now, Esther! I command you to choose who you want to kill! And hurry! This controlling power that I have on you doesn't last forever!"

Esther walked forward and scanned over everybody with cold, cruel eyes.

Eyes that were not hers.

Finally she picked Mickey.

The words,

_Mickey, who I think will be the one who Esther chooses..._

...played in Mickey's brain.

Bravely, he stepped forward.

"NO!"

Luna jumped forward, hugged Mickey, and cried.

Mickey looked behind him and smiled sadly.

"Luna. It's ok."

Gently, Mickey scooped up Luna and set her in T.M.'s arms.

Mickey looked in T.M.'s face.

"Bye T.M. You were great to me. Thanks for that."

T.M. couldn't say anything. His throat was choked up.

Mickey walked over to Rosalina and hugged her.

She started to cry.

"It's ok."

He murmured.

He waved bye to Freeze, Burn, and Mother Nature.

Mother Nature had started to cry.

Mickey looked at Luna and said softly,

"Luna, say goodbye to Sor and Riku for me. Tell them I'm sorry. And tell Esther it's not her fault."

This made Luna cry harder.

Finally, Mickey walked up to Esther, pulled out his sword and gave it to her.

Then he stood in front of her and spread out his arms.

Esther, without any emotion on her face, took out her sword, and ran Mickey thru with it, taking a blow to the heart, killing him.

He fell to the ground.

A few seconds later, Esther eyes returned to their normal.

Except, they weren't sea-green.

They were a mix of all the colors of the world.

She looked at her sword, covered with blood, then she stared at Mickey, lying on the ground.

Then she looked at her other hand, that held Mickey's sword.

Mickey's sword.

His sword.

Esther screamed and ran to Mickey.

"MICKEY!"

She screamed his name, over and over.

Suddenly she had flashbacks.

Mickey's smiling face, as he looked at her.

Him, scolding the ceiling.

Him, admiring her strength from training.

His face, laughing in the desert.

Mickey looking at her, worry on his face.

Him, waving goodbye as he left with Luna.

Esther couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

The world around her was spinning.

Suddenly, something else filled her, besides sadness.

Anger.

She laid Mickey's sword by his fallen arm.

Then she got up and glared at Bloody Snake.

She lifted up her sword, glowing with golden light.

Her eyes turned the color gold.

Around her body, a golden aurora glowed

Then she turned back to Bloody Snake.

The true power of Dream Eaters washed over her and everybody else.

Rosalina took out her hunting knives, glowing with turquoise light.

Her eyes were the color turquoise.

Around her body, a turquoise aurora glowed.

T.M. set Luna down.

Luna took out her bow and arrows, both of them glowing with crimson light.

Her eyes were the color crimson.

Around her body, a crimson aurora glowed.

T.M. took out his bow and arrow.

Burn roared and grew in size.

So did Freeze.

And Mother Nature.

They all charged at them. Esther went for Bloody Snake.

So did Luna.

T.M. and Rosalina went for Dark.

Freeze, Burn, and Mother Nature had the power to go after them both.

The battle raged on.

After a while, Bloody Snake and Dark had started to weaken again.

Bloody Snake growled while fighting Esther and Luna.

Dark understood what that growl ment.

He smiled coldly at T.M. and Rosalina while fighting them.

"Awww...what a cute couple! Too bad I HATE cute couples! It's time for you to know something, Rosalina. Bloody Snake was the evil Dream Eater. I was the one who joined him. And you know what that means?"

Rosalina's eyes went wide at this news, but she kept on fighting.

"It means you're not the only one who can have special powers."

His sword suddenly had a black aurora glowing around it.

Around his entire body, a black aurora glowed.

Bloody Snake's sword had a dark green aurora glowing around it.

Around his entire body, a dark green aurora glowed.

Dark cackled and fought Rosalina and T.M.

Esther glanced over at them.

They were definitely losing power.

Esther ran over to help, but it was too late. Dark was gaining on Rosalina. T.M. was trying to help, but he didn't have enough power as a Dream Eater.

Rosalina yelled something Esther couldn't hear, gained more power.

In fact she couldn't hear anything.

She suddenly felt light-headed, and swayed as she ran.

She gritted her teeth and ran faster.

Every time she got closer, the scene got farther away.

She wouldn't make it.

Rosalina kept gaining power.

She wouldn't give up.

Until finally, Dark yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

And brought out a small cage with a small creature inside.

It was a star child.

A luma.

Rosalina looked at it and gasped.

"NO! ANILASOR!"

Dark laughed and shook the cage.

"Unless you want your puny friend to die, I suggest you lay down your weapon so I can kill you."

Rosalina was frozen.

T.M. slashed at Dark's leg.

"YOU WON'T KILL WHAT MEANS TO HER, YOU WON'T KILL HER!"

Dark laughed.

"Come now, T.M., you know you can't protect her, your not a powerful Dream Eater."

T.M. stepped in front of Rosalina

He raised his sword.

"Time to end you. TIME TO END EVERYONE!"

And with one swing of his sword, T.M. was killed.

He fell to the ground.

Rosalina gasped and fell on top of him.

"You kill my husband, you kill me..." She sobbed.

Dark smiled viciously.

"That can be arranged."

He brought his sword down on Rosalina's heart, and sliced.

Esther could finally run now.

Esther ran to them both, shaking her head, muttering,

"No...no...no..."

Rosalina looked at her.

"Esther...don't...let...us...be...a...distraction. ..kill...them...for...me...and...your...father...a nd...and...m...m...mick...micky."

With those last words, Rosalina laid down her head, and died.

Esther could only stare at her and T.M.

Then, just like when Mickey died she had flashbacks of both of them.

Rosalina, looking at her face for the very first time.

T.M., peeking over the bag that Esther was captured in.

Rosalina, crying into T.M.'s chest.

T.M., backed against a wall, looking at her.

Rosalina, getting her hunting knives.

T.M., with his reading glasses on, reading her the book that told her fate.

Rosalina, talking to everybody.

T.M., grinning at her.

Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I will not let this let this be a distraction. Instead, it is a reminder..."

She pointed her sword at Dark, then pointed it at Bloody Snake.

"... OF WHY I'M KILLING YOU TWO! LUNA! AT MY AID!"

Luna nodded.

Esther took a deep breath.

****"Then let's end this."

*HONK!* Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm blowing my nose because I was crying. *dabs at eyes* Mickey was my favorite character, you know. Well, see you soon with the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**Hey hey hey! It's the last chapter, and I'm going to miss you! *dabs eyes with handkerchief* Just kidding. There's going to be a sequel after this. Enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 13: The End

Esther ran towards Dark, jumped into the air, and sliced his head off.

Esther landed on the ground, then looked at Bloody Snake, and grinned.

"So, Bloody Snake, regret what you did to Mickey and my parents?"

Bloody Snake gaped at Dark, then glared at Esther.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER!"

Esther laughed a cold laugh and said,

"Hm. Funny. You didn't seem to care that your other brother died, so I thought I was doing you a favor by killing your other brother. Whoopsies. My bad."

Bloody Snake's eyes were wide with hate and PURE hate.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!"

"Yes, how dare I mock you, how could I be so cruel and heartless?"

Esther glared at him.

"Just like you. Gee, maybe we're related."

Esther unsheathed her sword and ran towards Bloody Snake.

She slashed him on the leg, on the arm, the back, the chest.

He slashed with his claws on her arms, legs, chest, back, and gave her a scar on her cheek.

She growled and felt on her cheek.

She glared at him.

"You're gonna pay for that. LUNA! NOW!"

Luna shot a shower of arrows at Bloody Snake.

Bloody Snake shouted in pain.

While he was distracted, Esther jumped on his shoulder and raised her sword, and swung her blade.

The sword hit with a CLANG! on Bloody Snake's blade.

Bloody Snake grinned and whispered,

"Nice try, weakling. But no matter how much you train, I will still be stronger."

He pushed her blade away, but it stayed there.

Esther smiled.

"Oh, you're right! I can't train to be strong! Too bad...I know something you don't."

She pushed her blade up against his.

He glared at her.

"When you injected that serum, you didn't know how to work it."

He kept glaring.

"But I do."

His eyes widened but quickly glared again.

He pushed her blade.

"And what's that?"

Esther leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

"YOU GOTTA GET ANGRY!"

She yelled in his face.

She looked up into the skies and shouted.

Then she looked back at Bloody Snake, her power glowing brighter than before.

With another yell she pushed his own blade into his neck, cutting his head off, killing him.

His body exploded, and out of it came two boys.

One of them had short flat hair.

The other had spiky brown hair.

Luna gasped and ran to Riku.

Esther laughed and took care of Sor.

Luna kissed Riku all over the face.

Slowly, he opened an eye.

"Luna? I...where am I?"

Suddenly he bolted up-right.

"WHERE"S BLOODY SNAKE?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LUNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Luna laughed softly, put a hand on his chest, and slowly pushed him into her lap.

"It's ok. Bloody Snake is dead. Esther killed him."

Esther waved to Riku.

"Hey-o."

Riku looked at her blankly.

Then he looked at Luna.

They kissed.

For a half an hour.

When they were done, Esther spoke.

"JEEZ! Doesn't this boy know how to wake up?!"

Esther picked Sor up and grunted.

Then she set him against one of the pillars and slapped him.

Sor woke up immediately.

And fell flat on his face.

Everyone laughed.

Esther held out a hand to help him up.

When he got up he brushed himself off and yawned.

"Ahhh. Man, what happened? I'm hungry."

Esther snickered.

"And you are?"

When Sor looked at her his eyes widened.

When Esther noticed him staring like that at her, she blushed.

They both just stared at each other.

Luna and Riku smiled at each other and laughed.

Esther looked at the floor.

"Um...hi. My name is Esther."

Sor grinned.

"Sor."

He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

She reached her hand out to shake his, but then he quickly drew back his hand and slapped her.

Esther's hand touched her cheek.

"What was that for?"

Sor laughed.

"My morning wake-up call wasn't exactly appreciated."

They all laughed.

"I guess I did deserve that." Esther grinned.

"You sure did." Sor grinned back.

Sor noticed that Riku was with Luna.

Sor walked toward Riku and grinned.

"Nice to have you back, my man."

Luna stood up and hugged Sor.

"I missed you so much."

Sor's eyes widened.

"Uh...I missed you too."

Riku noticed his surprised face and laughed.

Luna let go.

Sor shook Riku hand and patted him on the back.

Riku suddenly stood up.

"Luna. Where...where's Mickey?"

Luna looked down and sniffed.

Riku looked at Esther.

She was looking at Mickey's dead body.

Riku followed her gaze.

His eyes widened and he ran toward it, followed by Sor.

Riku got to the body and cried, laying his head down in Mickey's chest.

Sor could only stare at him, disbelief, showing on his face.

Sor and Mickey had always been a little closer as friends than Riku.

Luna slowly walked over and put a hand on Sor's shoulder.

Esther stood away from the body, staring at the ground.

They stood in those positions for an hour, until Esther finally spoke.

"Guys, we should go. Go home."

Riku and Sor looked at her.

"We don't have a home." Riku said.

Esther walked over to them.

"Yes, but me and Luna do. That can be your home."

So they flew home, thinking of lies ahead for them.

As they flew home, Rosalina's voice rang inside Esther head.

"When the moon and the star point to the rose, the darkness shall flee..."

_My mother was wrong,_ Esther thought, _but that's ok, because we won anyway. We won._

****

_The End_

**Well well well! Esther won, Bloody Snake lost. But don't worry, it's not the end of this little tale! There's a sequel, and it's coming soon, in the same group, rated the same rating for the same reasons. See you soon with the sequel, There's Nothing You Can Do!**


End file.
